The Legend of Zelda Series 1 Stones of Twilight
by KingConnor
Summary: The story telling of the events directly after Ocarina of Time. Zelda is an adult, she has just sent Link back in time, and Hyrule is at peace.
1. Chapter 1

(Title under construction)

Part 1

Zelda fell to her knees. The sheer possibility of never seeing Link again had just set it. She thought it best to send him to relive his childhood; after all, it was partially her fault that Link was in a stasis for seven years, thought at the time she didn't know that would happen. Zelda had always miscalculated things. She never knew how big a problem Ganondorf would turn out to be. Nevertheless, he was sealed away now, and he could never break the seal that the Sages had placed on him.

The Sages, high atop Death Mountain, were watching the celebrations far below in Hyrule Field. This was a sight they once thought they would never see again; peace in the Kingdom of Hyrule. Saria, whose hair was as green as Kokiri Forest sat happily on the proud Darunia. He wasn't the type of Goron to allow such behaviour, but given the circumstance they had each been through, his affectionate side had opened up. He was still the Chief of Goron tribe, but would only show his new found personality towards the other Sages.

The dark Impa looked up towards the clear, blue sky. She had finally fulfilled the oath she had made all those years ago; to protect Princess Zelda at all costs. It was one of the King's final wish. The Sheikah had always been ready to protect the Royal family. They were shrouded in mystery and no one in Hyrule really knew who they were or if they really existed. The Sheikah were very secretive and liked to remain that way. Impa knew that soon she would have to fulfil the second of the King's dying wishes.

A tear dropped from the Zora's Princess Ruto. She had been waiting for the day she could marry Link, who she had become engaged to seven years ago, but now that dream would never come true. Nabooru gave Ruto a comforting nod. She too had had feelings for Link. But she had put them behind her now as she would soon have to resume control over the Gerudo tribe...if they would let her. Nabooru had always known that Ganondorf was plotting something, but never this big. She was the leader of the Gerudo before Ganondorf had been born, but after he had taken his rightful place as King of the Gerudo, he led the tribe away from their plans of expansion in the Desert. They were so close to mapping the whole Desert and had big plans for a City in the Sand; a grand Palace for the tribe to become a civilisation, much more accommodating then their sand castle-like home now. Nabooru would lead them back on track and finish the Palace.

The Sages sat there for while in deep joy. When the celebrations had died down, they returned to the Chamber of the Sages in the Light Temple at the heart of the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf could not touch this place even if had wanted to. The Temple was infused with the same magic that made the Master Sword untouchable by evil. Rauru welcomed them, waiting for this moment since they had sealed Ganondorf.

"Welcome back, Sages of Hyrule. I have something to tell you all. Something good...and something...not so good"

The Sages smiles quickly turned to puzzling looks at each other.

"Do not fear. The bad news is not as grave as I make it out to sound. It is indeed not a good thing through. The seal we placed on Ganondorf...it is not a permanent one. It needs to be constantly checked, monitored for weakness. Every so often, we Sages must regroup here, in this sacred Chamber, to restore the seal. This is like a top up, if you will, of the magic that we have cast to ensure that Ganondorf cannot ever be set free. I will be finding out if we could ever place a permanent seal on the vile King of Evil."

The Sages let out a half sigh. They were indeed pleased that the news was not as bad as they had thought. But disliked the idea of constantly maintaining a seal, which if broken, could be the end of peace in Hyrule forever.

"Ahem, now for the good news. You are probably aware that you can return to the Light Temple at will. Well you can also return to any Temple in the whole of Hyrule. You are free to live wherever you like."

Saria struggled to comprehend this information.

"Rauru, does this mean I can live outside of the Forest?" She said questioningly.

"The magic that binds you to the Kokiri Forest died along with the Deku Tree. If you return to the Forest now, you will be met by your new Guardian; the Deku Tree Sprout. Fortunately, the offspring of the Deku Tree retain all the knowledge of their predecessor, and theirs before that. The catch is that the new Sprout does not yet posses the magical capabilities that once bound your people to the Forest. Until that time you and the other Kokiri children are free to roam from the Forest."

A spark lit up in Saria's child like face, but it was quickly replaced by another frown.

"I think I will keep them in the Forest. Unless there is a dire need to leave the Forest, then we shall stay."

Rauru replied rather fast.

"The Deku Tree Sprout's magic is gained from its surroundings. The longer you stay in the Forest, the stronger the force becomes to never let you leave. I think you need to ask the Sprout to stop this process so the Kokiri can move between the Forest and Hyrule at their bidding, should the need arise."

"Thank you Rauru, thank you everyone"

Saria looked at her new friends; the five Sages of Hyrule. She smiled at them all a disappeared in a green ball of light. The remaining Sages all nodded to each other, bidding farewell to Rauru. And four different coloured balls of light; red for Darunia, blue for Ruto, purple of Impa, and yellow for Nabooru. Rauru remained in the Chamber, silent for a time. Then, remembering his duty began to leave the Chamber of the Sages and headed to the Light Temple's library in search for the magic that would seal Ganondorf to the void of the Sacred Realm forever.

The morning following the celebrations came earlier then everyone had thought. With Ganondorf gone, his army of monsters had gone too, sealed with him in the void. The refugees that had fled Hyrule Castle Town when Ganondorf attacked had all been homed in Kakariko Village. In the new era that would unfold at a rapid pace, the people had returned to their homes in Hyrule Town, and within the first six hours of the new day, everyone had moved back, although they all knew it would take far longer to restore the Town to its former glory as Hyrule's capital.

The road that once led to Hyrule Castle adorned a message for the people of Hyrule. This floating message board had actually appeared in every single location in Hyrule. In the Kokiri Forest, the sign had appeared above the Deku Tree Sprout. He had summoned all the Kokiri to read the mysterious sign.

Deep inside Death Mountain, the sign had appeared in the centre of the Goron City for all to see.

In the Throne Room of the Zora King the sign had also appeared and scared the King so much he called all the Zora's to his aid. They reassured him it was merely a sign with a message.

The sign appeared at the entrance to the Haunted Wastelands for all the Gerudo to see.

It then lastly appeared above the well of Kakariko Village, where luckily enough, Malon and Talon had stayed for the night.

Simultaneously across all of Hyrule, the different people read out the message on the mysterious message board.

'To all those who have survive the worst, I call you to Hyrule Castle.

Princess Zelda'

Each tribe was concerned as to whether this was a trick of Ganondorf's, but all had a feeling of trust when they checked the sign again. The Kokiri were the most concerned. The thought of leaving their Forest raced through their minds. Mido was the first to ask the question they all wanted to know.

"Deku Tree Sprout, are we allowed to leave the Forest? Where is Hyrule Castle, and who is Zelda?" Mido was really confused, as were all the Kokiri. They had never ventured outside of the Forest. Never seen what lay beyond their humble tree houses. Never knew what else had been going on in the world of Hyrule.

"Yes, for a time, you will be able to leave this Forest and venture out into the big world. I feel it is safe for you to do so, now that evil has been sealed. Princess Zelda is the Princess of this country, Hyrule. She lives in Hyrule Castle far to the north of the Forest, across Hyrule Field. Now that evil has gone, you should be able to safely travel across the Field and into Hyrule Town and then towards the Castle. Something must be going on for Zelda to call upon the children of the Forest. Hurry now, it is nearly midday and I don't know when you should arrive"

The children all nodded to the Sprout, chewing away on his leaf like a man on a pipe. They spent very little time getting ready as they had no need for anything. They were immortal, they could never grow old, so they never had to eat, sleep, or drink, although they did enjoy the occasional Deku juice drink which could only be made from a leaf from the Deku Tree.

They finally ventured towards the way out of the Forest. Across a small wooden bridge and through a humongous tree stump until they finally came out onto Hyrule Field. The sunlight hit them hard. They had never really seen the brute force of the sun from their Forest which blocked out most of the light. They all felt a strange sensation, one that came from the very pit of their soul, something none of them had ever felt before, but something that they would feel a lot more in the time to come.

Link, the leader of the Goron tribe in place of his father, Darunia, now lead his band of Gorons on a race down Death Mountain. No one wanted to upset their leader, so they naturally let Link win. He came crashing through the gates and into Kakariko Village where the people had gathered. Link flew through the air, ricocheted off a wall and knocked the people down like a pack of skittles. They all looked up as the other Gorons entered the village far more proudly then their leader.

The Skulltula family had taken charge of the Village though the people had reluctantly accepted them. Before the curse was placed on them, they were the heads of the Village. When their greed became too much, and became cursed by some strange witch who was thought not to have existed; only appearing in children's stories about how she could fly on her broomstick.

Cojiro, the master of the Skulltula family, had had a complete change of heart since the curse had been dispelled. He vowed to be the nicest person he could, helping people when in need. He rushed around helping all the people of Kakariko to their feet. His five sons also helped but weren't as enthusiastic about it. Cojiro introduced himself, the people and the Village to the rock people.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village, Mountain Gorons. I am Cojiro, and these are the people who...live in this Village. May I ask for your presence?" He said as he took a deep bow, faltering and correcting himself in his new polite manor.

"Thank you. We come down from our Mountain home to seek out Hyrule Castle and a presence with its Princess, Zelda." Link said after standing up, clamouring on to the well for support. He rubbed his hard head.

"We have been summoned by Zelda..." After looking up at the well, Link noticed the mysterious floating sign above the well. "Ah, so you have seen this strange thing as well. We are all summoned to Hyrule Castle."

"Then to the Castle we shall go!" Announced Cojiro, pointing the way. The people all looked at him in a demeaning way. "Please?" he whimpered. He had yet to earn their full cooperation, but was slowly being accepted.

"Don't forget us!" The ground shook with the very sound of Biggoron's voice.

"Ah Biggoron, nice to see you, I gather you also saw this mysterious message...Uh, where is your brother?" Asked Link.

"Oh, here." The giant Goron opened his hand to reveal his smaller brother, Medigoron.

"Howdy. Yes we also saw the mysterious message. Are we on time?"

"Yes, mighty Gorons, we are just leaving. Let us be gone before it is too late." Cojiro said as he walked to the Village entrance. All the people, Goron, and Hylian alike walking together towards Hyrule Field and on to Hyrule Castle.

"Your Majesty, it is but a sign, a summons from the Hylians. We are to leave for Hyrule Castle to see Princess Zelda." Said a Zoran guard.

"Um...hrmm. If only my precious Ruto was here."

"Your highness, Ruto has disappeared and has not returned. We must go to Hyrule Castle, maybe we can find out information about the Princess there." Said a strong voiced Zora.

"Hrmm, fine, prepare my travel." Answered the King.

And with that, the Zora rushed about making travel preparations for the King. The King had rarely been out of Zora's Domain, leaving only once to make an alliance with the King of Hyrule.

"We are ready sire." Said the Guard. All of the Zora had now gathered in Zora's Fountain where their Guardian, Lord Jabu Jabu, had once lived. Now though, there was nothing but shattered ice above the water.

The King raised his skinny arms to the water, where a blue circle of light began emanating. All of the Zora had begun swaying, almost like dancing. After ten sways they all jumped into the air. The blue light engulfed them all and flinging them high up into the sky. The ball of blue light dispersed and blue bubbly clouds appeared. The cloud then began moving, even though there was no wind.

A sea of red heads raced out of the Gerudo Fortress as a guard to the Haunted wastelands sounded an alarm upon reading the mysterious sign. The Gerudo tribe set their sights on Hyrule Castle, as place they had often visited when one of the all-female tribe wanted a child. They merely used the Hylian people as a means of reproduction to continue their race. Traditionally, they cared not for Hyrule and its affairs, but after the incident with Ganondorf, they felt they owed the people of Hyrule who had bared the full front of Ganondorf's assault.

The people who had gathered in Hyrule Town market had read the sign and were about to take the road to Hyrule Castle when a large group of people has entered the Town. An enormous rock like creature followed and sat promptly in the centre of Town for all to see. The people of Kakariko surrounded Biggoron and the other Goron people.

After a short introduction and explanation why they had come, the people of Hyrule Town understood. But with the large group about to travel the pass to Hyrule Castle, a torrential down pour began. Biggoron made an arch for the people to stay dry with his bare hands. Looking up in to the sky, Cojiro and Link noticed strange blue clouds hovering directly above the Town.

After a few seconds, puddles had formed. The people notices that no matter how much it rained, the puddles stayed to themselves, not touching other puddles. Then the puddles began to take on a shape of their own. They rose up from the dark floor of Hyrule Town and took on shape much resembling the Hylians.

The Zoras had arrived in Hyrule Town, and when they finally took their full form, the rain had stopped.

"Well, if it isn't the Zora?" Cojiro said, welcoming the newest addition to the overly crowded Town.

"We come from Zora's Domain in search of Princess Zelda, a message appeared in front of our King." Said the strong voiced Zora.

"Join the queue." Said Link coming out from the protection of Biggoron.

"Does your King join us today?" Asked one of Cojiro's sons, looking around for a Zora baring some kind of jewellery.

"Yes he is right..." The guard paused after turning around. The King was nowhere to be seen. Far over by the Bazaar a huge puddle was still forming and taking shape.

"Looks like this might take a while." Said the second son of Cojiro snidely.

"Do not dare insult our King whelp!" Snapped one of the guards as he brandished his razor sharp fins towards the son.

"Hey woah, calm down now." Said Cojiro stepped in front of his, bowing and apologising for his son's lack of manors. After a quick word in his ear, the son knelt down and made a sincere apology towards the guard and then to the fully formed Zora King.

"No need to be sorry boy, I do indeed take a long time reform, and I'll be the first to admit I have weight problems." Said the Zora King surveying the Town hoping for some clue as to Ruto's location.

"Well done your majesty. The first step to losing weight is to admit there is a problem." Said Cojiro as he bowed. The guard gave Cojiro an angry look which was returned with a half smile.

"Hrmm, let us be going then, Princess Zelda awaits..." But before the Zora King, a something could be heard from Hyrule Field. Footsteps, coming close, getting louder, until they eventually skidded to a halt. The sea of red headed Gerudo's appeared at the entrance to Hyrule Town.

Not knowing whether to enter with all those people inside the Town, a lone Gerudo slowly, but proudly walked in to the Town. All eyes were on her as people whispered about the Gerudo and what they were like.

"I am Naba, of the Gerudo tribe. We seek an audience with your Princess." Naba took a deep bow, and flung her back as she came back. Her hair made a swishing sound as hit her tanned back.

"Yeah, you and everyone else." Said another of Cojiro's sons. The other Gerudo had slowly filed into the Town.

"We have all come here for the same reason; the mysterious sign has gathered us all here to go to Hyrule Castle. And now that everyone in Hyrule is here, it is about time to see what all this fuss is about." Said Link to all of the people who filled the Town. People shouted out with their agreement, and everyone, in a strange orderly fashion made for the pass to the Castle.

When they had all gathered on the path before what was once the mighty Castle of Hyrule, the people were whispering about the disappearance of the Castle, and of Ganon's Tower. Now there was but rubble. But one Gerudo, with her hawk like eyes noticed as small podium in the centre of the floating island where Ganon's tower had crumbled. The people, following the Gerudo girl, made their way to the edge of the floating platform; there was no way of crossing.

A small ball of pure white light had appeared above the podium. People gasped at the sight of it, but couldn't help but stand still.

The ball of light took form and the people gathering at the edge of the platform all cheered and let out mighty roars of joy as the Princess Zelda came out of the ball of light, and stood at the podium. Shortly after she had appeared green, red, blue, purple, yellow and white balls of light appeared symmetrically next to Zelda. The white ball that appeared was nowhere near as bright or pure as the one which turned in to Zelda.

The balls of light began to take various forms of shape, some bigger than others. To the left of Zelda, Saria, Rauru and Nabooru, being furthest away from Zelda, appeared. To Zelda's right Impa, Darunia and Ruto appeared. Impa taking her place as Zelda's closest friend and bodyguard.

Another roar came from the gathering as the Sages came into being, the people of their tribes having feared the worst. All the people were joyous. Zelda glanced at the people and then to Saria. Saria looked back and forth, but could not see any of the Kokiri children.

"Oh Princess Zelda, why have you summoned us, the people of all corners of Hyrule to your presence?" Said Cojiro in a loud voice as he gave a little bow.

"I am sorry, but not everyone is here yet, and I will not continue until they are." Zelda's voice was soft, yet loud enough to reach even the people right at the back of the gathering.

"There is no one else, everyone in Hyrule is here." Replied King Zora. Zelda shook her head at the people. She then heard something that no one had ever heard of before. From the Town came a strange spinning noise. A Goron quickly rolled to the Town and back and confirmed that there was nothing there. Zelda looked in disbelief as a few shadows passed over the crowd of people. High up in the sky were tiny black dots. Above them were twigs with leaves that were spinning faster than any windmill. The dots slowly got closer to the ground. As they came into view, people began letting out noises of questioning. They had never before seen this strange tree like creature before. The tree people, adorning leaves across their face finally landed a few meters in front of the podium. The tallest of the creatures stepped forward.

"Saria, look what has happened to us." The voice screamed in joy. All of the other creatures nodded in agreement. Saria struggled to bring herself to talk, looking at the strange trees that had appeared before her.

"Um, who are you?"

"My my Saria, can you really not tell." Said the tallest one jokingly. "Of course you can't, I am Mido, Saria. You do remember me, don't you? When we left the Forest, we changed in to this form. We don't know why or how, but with this form with could use the slightest breeze to fly. We flew all the way her from Kokiri Forest." Saria was shocked. She could not believe what she had just heard. The Kokiri had change form, and could fly.

Zelda gave Saria a comforting look. She held out her right hand; it bore the mark of the Triforce. It started to resonate and the people claiming to be the Kokiri began to feel the strange sensation that came from their very soul. A light as bright as the sun burst out from each little tree. The people were blinded by the brilliant light that shone forth. They all covered their eyes, though that couldn't help but watch as the tiny tree-like creatures changed groaned as they morphed into children.

Saria was pleased to see the people she knew, but the people were still confused as to who these small children were and what had just happened. Zelda lowered her arm.

"Citizens of Hyrule!" She said, her voice carrying unnaturally far but still quite stern. "Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudo and Kokiri...We have survived!"With that, every single race let out an almighty cheer, throwing their arms into the air.

"No more will we live in terror. No more will we be a separated Kingdom. We will unite against any evil that will arise, and we will take it down together. The Zora's problems are the Goron's. The Gerudo's problems are the Hylian's, and so on." Another cheer bellowed from the people. The only race that was not cheering, were the Kokiri, who were still checking that their child body was real and like a tree. They were listening to the Princess, but did not really understand what she was talking about. The Kokiri had never left the Forest, and no one had ever entered it, so they didn't know about what had happened in the last seven years.

"We, the Sages of Hyrule, give you a gift for staying strong in the time of need. We will help you as you have to us." Zelda nodded to her left, then to her right. The Sages all gave her a look of understanding, then looked dead forward. Ruto and Nabooru raised their arms first. Then, getting closer to Zelda, Rauru and Darunia raised their arms. And then Saria and Impa, standing directly next to the Princess raised their arms.

The crowd were enticed by what they were doing, and couldn't help but lean forward to get as close as they could. But the Kokiri, who were the closest, were backing away from the strange people, not knowing what they were doing or who they were. They were only concerned about Saria.

As Zelda raised her arms, each Sage turned into the ball of light that had brought them here. The balls began to spin and spin, getting faster and faster. The people noticed that the area of ground they were spinning around grew whiter and whiter with every spin. They were amazed but scared as to what might happen; if this was some ploy to slay them all that Ganondorf had conjured.

The balls of suddenly slammed themselves in to each and to the white patch of ground, all at the same time, and the earth shook. Everything shook. The crowds were falling to their knees crabbing on to other people for support. No one knew what was going on, and the Kokiri cowards behind their proclaimed leader, Mido. The white patch of ground seemed to spin, warping the platform on which Ganon's tower used to stand. The Kokiri went further and further to the edge to escape the white vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Biggoron was the first to get back on his giant feet. All the people around him still lay on the fall, not being able to stand up due to the immense tremors that rampaged through the ground and made it crack and flake like dry old skin. He notices the Kokiri cowering in front of the vortex, still spinning warping the platform. He held out his cupped hands for them to jump, and then brought them to the main land, with the other races.

"What is going on?" Screamed Mido to the Biggoron. The Biggoron could only look in wonder at what good could possibly come from whatever that thing was. It seemed like it would never end.

From far above Hyrule, only the birds could see what was really happening. The land was moving. It was as if giant invisible hands moulded the country. Kakariko Village, riding on a mountainous wave stormed into the derelict Hyrule Town, the building altering and moving as it sped along Hyrule Field.

In Hyrule Field, the ground on the east most part of the Field had crumbled and had slid into the depths on the earth. In its stead, a magnificent Castle rose up from the ground. Blue towers adorned all of the walls, and a golden Hylian crest was on the tallest tower on a long gold pole. When the ground had finally stop rising around the Castle, there were ditches all around it, long moat-like ditches.

Far to the South, there was a disturbance in the normally calm waters of Lake Hylia. The scientist, Sturca, who had dedicated his life to studying to life in the lake headed outside as fast as his ancient legs could carry him. Upon leaving the Lakeside Laboratory, he witness the very water itself rise up and wear the Lakeside down instantly, heading north for Hyrule Field. Sturca feared for his life, he was about to make the most scientific breakthrough in his long life and something that would greatly benefit the Kingdom. He rushed into to the Lab, and hid underneath his desk praying to the Goddesses that he would be saved. His prayers were answered. As another mammoth size wave rose up from the seemingly infinite waters, a barrier flashed in front of the Lab, deflecting the waves sideways. Sturca was safe, for a time.

The new Castle that had appeared from Hyrule Field had finally been completed. Hylian banners hung from every Tower. The symbols of each race in Hyrule flew on the flags, which flapped about in the wind, hung high up on the four most prominent towers of the Castle; Kokiri, Goron, Zora, and Gerudo, with the Hylian symbol in the middle on the golden crest. The sound of rushing water could be heard from the Castle. After a matter of moments from leaving Lake Hylia, the waters had reached where the new Castle stood proudly. The Lake water slowed massively and began to fill up the ditches surrounding the Castle; the moat was formed.

Way back in to the north of Hyrule Town, the ground had stopped shaking and the white vortex had stopped spinning. The people, who had finally managed to get to their feet, were confused, disorientated and rather curious over what had just happened. Not one of them had realised that a new Castle had appeared in Hyrule Field, or that Kakariko had placed itself on top of Hyrule Town.

Although it had stopped spinning, the vortex was still on the platform. The six coloured balls of light that had started this all reappeared from the vortex, causing it to fade away. The balls, flying around each other in perfect orbit, realigned themselves to how the Sages and Zelda were standing. When they were in a line, they once again slammed themselves into the floor. A magnificent white light shot out from the feet of the reappearing Sages. It followed the contours of the ground and once it had passed, grass had shot up from the ground, flowers opened in a matter of seconds, and life flourished again in the once desolate place. The platform was no more. The ground had connected itself to the surrounding land to become one solid piece of ground.

The sheer brilliance of this sight caused a massive cheer from the crowd. Things were finally looking up for the people of Hyrule. They had survived the worst and come through out the other side to a better land, a new land.

Zelda looked up the gleaming faces of the each race.

"Welcome to the new Hyrule!" Zelda said. The people shouted and cheered. "The new Hyrule Castle to the south in Hyrule Field. Nothing is to every built on this land again. This is now sacred land. Your new capital village has been created. Where Hyrule Town once stood, you will now find the comforting Town of Windfall. All races are welcome, and you will no longer have to live in the poor Village of Kakariko. The Village has been removed from our Kingdom, to take away the history that lay beneath it. The Royal crypts, as well as the graveyard are still there, but the Village is nothing more than a green Field now."

The gathering was murmuring as to whether or not this was a good idea. But slowly, they all left the new Sacred Field. Where they would usual come out overlooking Hyrule Town Market, their eyes were met by a different sight, an amazing new Town, resembling Kakariko, but ever so slightly different. The windmill that once dominated the landscape at the foot of Death Mountain, now stood proudly at the centre of the circular Town. Shops and houses spiralled from out of the windmill, finally leading to the new entrance to the Town. The Hylian children rushed around gathering every part of the city for games of hide and seek. All the races basked in the new Town.

They had all forgot that Princess Zelda was in the Sacred Field, but none returned to her presence. She knew that they wouldn't and she didn't want them to anyway. She had done her part in creating a better Hyrule, but one that could only get better. She and the other Sages had left the Sacred Field although no one had noticed, just the way they wanted.

The races had all gone back to their homes. With Kakariko Village gone, the Villagers had moved in to roomier Windfall Town. The rest of the day was spent organising Windfall Town, setting up shops for the next morning. One thing people had noticed about the new Town was that it was noticeably higher then Hyrule Town. Because of the extra height, the Town was far windier, and the Windmill was constantly, but silently spinning.

"Eureka!" Sturca had been up all night examining the water of Lake Hylia after yesterday's strange abnormality. The entire structure and life forms of the water and changed. The nearly extinct Hylian Loach population had suddenly boomed overnight. What Sturca had discovered was the culmination of his life work. Sturca had taken a sample of the water, and after a long experiment involving various different potions and at one point a blast of wind, he had created a magical object, something that could direct the very course of the water, the direction of the tide, the height of the waves, anything. He named it, the Water Waker. Though he had blamed it on his lack of sleep, when he had created the Water Waker, he had an apparition of the creators of Hyrule. The three divine Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore had blessed his creation, had told him to keep it safe for a time when it would be of even greater use. The last thing he remembered was them saying that his work was not yet finished, and that something else could aid the Kingdom. He suddenly felt his face on his desk, and when he looked at the Water Waker he knew he had created an item that would change the world.

The tall cathedral that stood east of Windfall Town was still as desolate as the day Ganondorf had first touched the Triforce. Inside the Temple of Time, the chamber that once held the Master Sword was empty. The legendary blade no longer stood tall and proud in the Pedestal of Time. Zelda entered the Temple. The last time she had, it was under her disguise as a Sheikah, Sheik. Once she had revealed herself to the Hero of Time, she had been captured by Ganondorf's magic. The thought of Link rushed through her head. She knew what she had done by sending him back in time.

Walking through the Door of Time, she was actually shocked by the empty chamber. She had expected to walk in and find the Master Sword. Although, the thought of the Master Sword not being here was a shocking one, it had actually aided her next plan. This Sword was a key to the Sacred Realm, but since the Sages had place the seal, it had become redundant, there was no need for a key to a place that was never to be unlocked. The problem without the Master Sword is that if any evil should ever arise, there would be no weapon that could stop it.

The Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, had been created by the ancient Sages in an ancient time. These Sages, who had been the predecessors to the newly awakened Sages, had made the Sword as a key to the Sacred Realm. It was a powerful Sword that had been infused with even more powerful magic. This magic had made it so that the blade could never be touched by one of an evil heart or soul.

If the ancient Sages had created one blade, why could the new Sages not create another? The Temple of Time no further use now. It was once the entrance to the Sacred Realm, but not anymore. This ancient Temple was to be destroyed. Zelda had ordered that after one day, the new Sages would level the area, and wipe the Temple of Time from the face of Hyrule.

The next morning came quicker than anyone had imagined but people welcomed it with their usual routine, things were almost back to normal in Windfall Town. An announcement made by soldiers in the morning claimed that the Temple of Time was being knocked down, and that any people wishing to see it one last time should do so before midday. A small gathering of Hylians stood a small distance from the entrance of the Temple of Time.

"It's such a shame to see a beautiful cathedral being destroyed." Croaked one old lady. Many of the gathering were of the eldest generation of Hylians.

"What is a shame is the lack of respect from the younger generation for the Temple that our ancestors put their souls into building." Ranted one old man. Many people replied with an agreeing nod or grunt. "Well that defines the new generation, and this is the end of ours."

Slowly and mournfully, the eldest generation of the Hylians left the bare land that held the Temple of Time. The people never saw the Temple actually being destroyed, no one did. Rumour amongst the Townsfolk was that the Sages had done it with that flashy light show like before, but no one could prove it, not that they needed to, they just wanted to know if they could do the hotly debated light show whenever they wanted.

Sturca had prepared his travel to Hyrule Castle, but looking out into Hyrule Field, he noticed that a Castle had appeared. This was extraordinary. He had only been out onto Hyrule Field celebrating but three nights ago and had never seen it then. He wandered wearily towards the new Castle. The insignias of the different races gave him courage that this was no trap. Two guards that stood watch at the draw bridge slanted their pikes and blocked Sturca's access.

"State your name and business." Said the guard on the left. His relatively calm voice came to a surprise to Sturca.

"Um...my name...well it's Sturca...of Lake Hylia...Princess Zelda asked me to come to the Castle when I had finished my work, but this isn't Hyrule Castle...is it? Where did it come from?" All the question were buzzing around in Sturca's heads, but little did he know that the guards had no idea how the Castle got here as well. They knew that the trick the Sages did was the most likely cause, but that would take a tremendous amount of magic.

"This is the new Hyrule Castle, and you are welcome Sturca. A guard will show you to Her Majesty." Both of the guards lifted their pikes, and Sturca slowly walked over the drawbridge, and through the opening doors of new Hyrule Castle.

Like with the old Castle, the new one looked bigger on the inside then it did from outside, a feature that never ceased to amaze Sturca. The tall entrance hall that he had come into had a high vaulted ceiling, with a wooden frame structure. Thin, but sturdy stone pillars stood on both sides, running all the way the entrance hall. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs that led to a balcony. This balcony was almost like a second floor, but not an entire one. All around the edges of the balcony were numerous doors. Right at the top of the set of stairs to the balcony was a huge door.

"This way Sturca. Her Majesty has been expecting you." The voice of another guard had shocker Sturca even though he was expecting someone. He nodded back to the guard on a stick-thin neck and promptly followed. The guard walked him all the way down the entrance hall, up the flight of steps and through the huge door at the back of the hall. The guard had stopped outside and prompted Sturca in.

The little paradise Sturca had stepped out into was something he had never seen in his life. Flowers and statues amongst a stream seemed to glow with beauty. The bliss was short lived; a huge shadowy figure had appeared in front of Sturca. His throat was too dry to shout, and his legs were too scared to run. The figure had his back to Sturca. He prayed that this thing had not seen or heard him. The giant shadow slowly turned around, grunting and snorting with his pig-like nose. Sturca now stood face to face with Ganon.

"Sturca..." Sturca could not tell if the beast had said his name, for the vile mouth of the pig did not move.

"Sturca...Sturca...STURCA!" Sturca opened his eyes. He was staring face to face with the beautiful Princess of Hyrule; Zelda.

"What happened to you?" Zelda's asked with a worrying tone. She had turned around when she had noticed there was someone in her little paradise, and Sturca and just stood there; no movement, no blinking.

"Wh...What? I...I was just l...looking at G...G...Ganon." Zelda's ears pricked up with the very mention of the name.

"You said Ganon was here? In this Castle, in this very room?" Zelda's stepped towards him holding out her hand to hold the frail body.

"Yes, he was just here, looking at me."

"He can't have been. Ganon has been sealed away. Nevertheless I will have the Sages look into it. Now, what did you come here for Sturca, is this project of yours finished?" Zelda quickly changed subjects, but the look of worry on her face was hard to miss. Sturca rummaged through his side bag from which he pulled out a small bundle of cloth rags. He tried to kneel as he passed them to Zelda.

"Honestly, there is no need for such a man of your age. I should be bowing to you and your wisdom." Zelda began unravelling the layers of cloth. With each one off, she handed them back to Sturca who in turn placed them back in his bag. When she felt the last cloth coming off, confusion had swept over her. She didn't actually know what Sturca had been working on all these years, but when he had just handed her a small blue conductor's baton, she couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Now...now, I know what you are thinking; what a crazy ol' cote giving me something a man should wave around to make people play music. I thought that as well. But it is what happens when you do wave it around that makes it special." Zelda's brow rose, but was still curious as to what this baton could do. "Here let me demonstrate." Zelda handed the baton back to the frail hands of Sturca. He grasped it with all the power in him. This was the perfect place to show his new item. He walked over to the stream, with his arched back towards Zelda. Raising both arms; the baton in the right and his finger pointing on the left, Sturca then began to wave his the baton about, but in a graceful, meaningful way.

Zelda had stopped watching him as soon as she knew what he was doing. The water at his feet bubbled and swished about. Zelda's eye became transfixed on the bubbles. One of which was filled with water. It was more a water ball then a bubble. But this was the thing Sturca now controlled with the baton. He waved the baton and wherever it went, the ball followed. Deciding to show off in front of the Princess, Sturca made another ball of water and got them to orbit Zelda's head, all with a swish of the Water Waker. Zelda was very impressed.

"You, made this? Wow, I can see why it took so long, making magic infused into a conductor's baton, which must take quite some while."

"Yes your Majesty, almost 40 years of research has gone into this, and I bestow this as a gift onto your royal Highness." Trying to bend down again as he held up the Water Waker, Sturca remembered what Zelda had earlier and thought it best to stay standing up.

"You're...you're giving it me? Why Sturca? This is your work and your prize. I cannot take something of such worth." Zelda pushed Sturca's hands away that held the baton, only for him to push them forward again.

"No. You must take it. I have been instructed by the Goddesses themselves to give my creation to you." Zelda gave Sturca a puzzling look. Had he really been contacted by the ancient creators of Hyrule?

"Really...well in this case then I must oblige by the Goddesses rule." Zelda delicately took the Water Waker from Sturca's hands. She could feel the fluidity of the baton, as though it was made of water itself.

"Give it whirl." Sturca smiled as he prompted Zelda towards the stream's edge. She smiled back and prepared her stance to how Sturca had done. She could feel a strange force flow through her, right to the very tip of her hand, but the weirdest feeling was that she could actually feel it going through to the sharp end of the Water Waker. It was like the baton was a part of her body. She slightly flicked the baton as her hand twitched with excitement and puddles worth of water was flung into the air and straight onto Sturca.

"Oh dear, let me get one of my maids to clean you up Sturca. I am incredibly sorry. Please forgive me." Zelda rushed towards the wet Sturca who had done nothing but flinched slightly.

"Don't make such a fuss, really its ok; there is no need to apologise. That is the exact same thing I did when I was first testing it. Did you get that strange feeling too; it is life filling is it not?" Sturca, not wanting to upset the Princess let her take him back into the Castle. The warm air of the Castle was enough to keep him dry, but the Princess led him to a room that went off from the balcony.

Inside the room was a small bed with a side table and a chair. A small maid of the Castle occupied the wooden chair and immediately stood up when Zelda had entered. Zelda motioned for her to be seated; which she did.

"Sturca here is to stay the night in this room. He is to be served dinner and breakfast and be given anything he wants." The maid gave a little nod and a slight awkward curtsey in her chair. "Sturca...no, no, I insist. For what you have done for me is to be repaid." She said as Sturca began objecting. Finally giving in, Sturca settle into the room for the night. Zelda bid him a good sleep and left his chambers. All the memories of the past few days had rushed through his mind. Everything was getting better, and would continue to do so.

After Sturca had finished the dinner that the maid had brought into him, Sturca settled into the luxurious bed for the night. He slowly drifted in and out of a comfortable sleep until the light first shone into the room from Hyrule Field. With his eyes not yet fully working, all he could see was a strange brown blob and a shiny ball. As he sat up, it began to speak.

"Do not fear. I am Rauru, one of the Sages who sealed away the vile King, Ganondorf. I wish to speak to you concerning what you saw yesterday in the Princess's garden." Rauru spoke with a deep voice but was calm and comforting to the weak Sturca.

"Ah...hmm, yes." Sturca was still half asleep, but he sat up and tried to focus on Rauru, was was just coming into vision.

"Zelda told me you have seen him? What was he doing? What did he look like?"

"Um, it wasn't doing anything. It appeared with his back to me, then turned around and stared at me."

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Rauru was confused by this term.

"Well it was not a human, not the Ganondorf I knew of. It was a huge beast with tusks and red hair, pig like it was." Rauru's ears pricked up, his brow raised so that his forehead became a mass of wrinkles.

"Ganon! Sorry Sturca, I must go and inform Zelda. Sorry to have disturbed you." Rauru left in a hurry, bowing quickly as he left. Sturca, not fully aware of the situation, fell back into a deep sleep.

Rauru had left the room at the right time. Zelda was just walking into her garden.

"Zelda! Zelda." He shouted as he ran up to meet the Princess. She could see the look of concern on his face. Her face asked the question she wanted better than words could.

"The seal...we have to recast the seal...now! If Ganon can appear in the light world that must mean the seal is already weakening." Rauru huffed and puffed as he caught his breath.

"Then quickly, I will call the other Sages to the Chamber of the Sages." Zelda closed her eyes and held her head. Rauru had already transformed into a ball of white light and teleported to the Sacred Realm. Zelda was contacting the other Sages through telepathy.

"Quickly, we must cast the seal again this minute." The urgency in her voice reached out the other Sages, who were still sleeping at this early time in the morning. The call had woke them up, and they realised what was happening. The each turned into a ball of light and entered the sacred Chamber, where Rauru stood waiting. They all knew what they had to, and they did it as soon as they were all in the Chamber. Zelda remained in the Castle; she was not needed to bind anyone in this sealing as it was just a resealing. The last time, her magic had held Ganon tight so that the Sages could cast the seal.

In the Chamber of the Sages, a massive swirling vortex had appeared as the Sages had turned into balls of coloured light. They span into each other and created the vortex like they had done before. The Chamber rocked and shook with the sheer force of the vortex. This vortex was different to the one that had sealed Ganon away. That one was white, this one had dulled grey. It was almost turning black when the vortex began to spit out bolts of lightning. The vortex was like a hole in space, a hole whose edge was now being grabbed. A green hand with a black cuff gripped onto the side of the vortex.

"Ah hah ha ha!" The echo of the deep, dark laughter filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Ahh ha hah!" The vile laughter was getting louder and the room was shaking violently. The hand that tightly gripped the edge of the vortex in the Chamber of the Sages tensed, and an armour clad leg appeared on the edge of the vortex to the right of the hand. From the arm to the leg was half a body, the rest was still in the vortex leading to the void of the Sacred Realm. With one final thrust, the body finally rolled over and was no longer hanging on to the edge, which was now turning violent black and red. The body now stood up tall and looked around with an evil pleasure. Ganondorf had escaped the seal after only a few days.

In the new Hyrule Castle, Zelda had felt the presence of someone she would have rather not. She couldn't contact anyone of the Sages and she knew something had gone wrong with the recasting of the seal. She quickly teleported to the chamber of the Sages in a ball of pure white light. She was met with the mighty build of Ganondorf. Before she could say a word, he had raced towards her, but as he did, her hands moved with a mind of their own; thrusting themselves at Ganondorf who was barely two feet away from her. She focused all her might into holding him down like she done with Link; a blinding light shot at Ganondorf who was stuck fast. He couldn't move as the light wrapped around his armoured body. When it had completely engulfed him, he was placed above the burning vortex, into which he was thrown with a mighty force. The vortex rumbled and resonated. The red and blacks became blues and whites and eventually disappeared altogether. The six Sages had reappeared on their coloured stands around the outside on the Chamber of the Sages. Zelda stood to one side, the power used to encapsulate had taken its toll on her.

"Zelda, thank you. Once again you have helped to stop Ganondorf. Without your help we could have never closed the entrance to the void of the Sacred Realm." Rauru spoke in the most sincere of tones. Everyone was too relieved for words.

"We must find a permanent seal." Zelda said in a way that shocked the Sages. They had never seen her angry. Before Rauru could explain about his lack of findings for this dilemma, Zelda had disappeared in a flash of light. The Sages all looked towards Rauru who had motioned for them to go back to their world. He began his search the Light Temple's Library anew.

The town of Windfall had only come into existence and already had fight had broken out. A small Hylian boy had shouted towards a Gerudo. The Gerudo grabbed the scruffy little boy and dragged him to where his father was said to be. The father had not cared for the problem here, and to top it off, he was almost blind drunk. He went to swing for the Gerudo who, with her warrior training, dodged it easily. The swing then landed flatly into the face of his son. The boy went flying to the ground. When he finally opened his eyes, for a split second, he could have sworn he saw little man with a blue hood on. The image was quickly ignored when the Gerudo warrior had picked up the boy again. This time she had been gentler.

"That will be punishment enough." She left the town, and headed back to the Gerudo desert. The boy could not stop thinking about the small man in blue, wondering if it had been real or not.

The sun had rose high into the clear sky, it burnt the desert with an unending heat. The Gerudo, growing up with this heat for all their lives had not taken much notice of it. Nabooru had led them all to the construction site in the Haunted Wastelands where their project was being made. They had not worked on it for almost seven years. Nabooru began to take charge and recommenced the building of the half finished structure. It had faced the elements of the desert for too long and hand warped out of shape. The design would ensure that this would not happen, but had not been completed enough for this to occur. Nevertheless, the Gerudo continued their project.

Sturca was set to leave the Castle when Zelda had called him from the entrance hall. They had met back on the stair way, Zelda bid him a fare well.

"Do not worry your Majesty, the Goddesses have foretold my return her with another magical item in a short time. I had best get working on it." Sturca cackled as even he did not know what his next creation would be. She laughed with him, and saw him to the entrance of the Castle and across the drawbridge. He slowly left for Lake Hylia, pondering what the Goddesses had meant for him to do. Zelda retreated to the Castle.

A small man with a blue cap rushed across the square in Windfall Town, he was careful to dodge everyone that came near him. When he finally got to the edge of the square, a small opening in the wall led him into a room. There was another man in the corner of the room. His blue hat and long white moustache almost filled the room.

"Well." Said the moustached man.

"A new Castle has been made in Hyrule Field. The old man Sturca has finished his item, and is starting another. And there is no sign of...her." The last word had made the small man swallow hard.

"Well, she must still only be in Windfall, she wouldn't dare leave the town as she is now, she would be killed in seconds. Go to Olze and protect him at all costs. If she were to get to Olze then he could kill us all." The urgency in the voice of the older man was picked up by the younger man. He scurried back out on to the square and rushed off to his next destination; Minish city, underneath the Town's windmill.

Deep underneath Windfall's windmill was the Minish city. This city was full of the Minish; a small race of people that no one really knew existed. The legend amongst Hylians was that only small children could see them but they didn't know what they were called. The Minish knew this, and used it to their advantage when undertaking a task in Hyrule. The bigger legend around the Minish city was surrounding the Sealed Door. The Sealed Door was said to only once every one hundred years. The problem was, no one knew when it last opened, so no one knew if it would ever open. The Sealed Door actually led in the Minish World, where the thumb size race originated from.  
The Sealed Door, was actually the size of a Hylian, but it was deep under Windfall in the Minish City who had based their entire City at the foot of the Door.

The rest of the City was based around the wooden frame of the windmill's base. The grain in the wood was used for transporting goods around the city, and they had even fashioned a type of energy that came from the spinning of the windmill.

The small man in the blue cap had finally entered the Minish city.

"Ahh, I love this place." He sighed with relief as it was always tiring out in the Town because of the Hylians walking around.

"Pacci, welcome back son, how was your journey. I hope the elder was pleased with your findings." Another Minish wearing a blue coat and pointy hat walked to Pacci as he entered the city.

"Yes, I told him, he said to visit Olze, and to protect him from...her." Again he swallowed hard on the last word, dreading to think about who 'she' was. He knew 'her' but had tried to forget.

"Well then, you best be off, I think Olze was just going home when I saw him last. His house is on the very edge of the city. See you around Pacci." The man walked off, carrying on with his business around the city. Pacci had rushed off in search of Olze.

Olze was a strange old Minish who was possible the oldest around. For years he had been as a Sage to the Minish, creating various enchantments for them to survive. He had told the Minish that his father had once told him that the Sealed Door opened just before Olze was born. What had come from the Door was unknown to Olze, but his father had said that it had foretold of Olze and his great powers to come. It had also foretold of Vaashi. The mad purple Minish woman who had nearly destroyed the Minish city with her magic. She had been growing more powerful with everyday. Olze had resolved to defeat, which he did with amazing magic. She had been turned into a purple hat. The hat was Olze's pride and joy, for the various magic locked within it had gave it a special ability; the wearer could make a single wish, only one wish per person, and Olze had made his wish a long time ago; to live to see the Sealed Door open.

Pacci had come scurrying along the path to Olze's home on the edge of the city. After finding the door open, he walked nervously in and found that Olze's apprentice, Vaari, wearing the Vaashi hat. Olze was on the floor to one side.

"Run Pacci!" Olze was old, but his voice was unaffected by it. Vaari had noticed Pacci enter the room, she turned around to face him and shot a bolt of purple lightning at him. Pacci was sent flying back, out of the house and across the path.

"Pathetic, why did you even bother with the Minish, Olze. You could have the most powerful Sorcerer to ever live, but you wasted a wish on a legend. Now, the Minish, no, all of Hyrule shall fear my power." Vaari looked at Olze, slumped on the floor. No matter how many times she had shot him with lightning, he had not died. No magic in her arsenal could kill him.

"I wish to be the most powerful Hylian Sorcerer in all of Hyrule." The purple hat squirmed on her head, before swallowing her whole as well as itself. Olze stumbled up and ran out of the house to where Pacci lay on the path, dead. He was too late, and now, more people, Minish and Hylian, would die at Vaari's magic, and nothing could stop him.

In the square of Windfall Town, Vaari magically appeared down small path where no one could see. She was a normal sized Hylian, thanks to her wish. She couldn't help but stamp on the floor just in case any Minish were going by. She got some strange looks and one guy even came up to her to talk.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing?" Vaari looked up slightly embarrassed.

"Wh...me, I wa...um, killing...Picori."She just made up something that he could pretend she was killing. The guy gave her another strange look.

"Picori huh, what's a Picori?"

"It's a type of pest. I just saw one, so I was trying to kill it, not nice things at all." The lies just couldn't help but spew from Vaari's mouth. She liked it, and it came so naturally to her. After the little conversation, the man walked off, believing Vaari to be mad. Vaari however, had left Windfall and was heading to Hyrule Castle.

Far above Hyrule, amongst the very tip of the cloud tops, the City in the Sky was preparing to make its first contact with Hyrule for almost half a century. The City was filled with Oocca, a very ancient race of chicken-like birds that were even closer to the Goddesses then the Hylians. There was no legend surrounding the Oocca, no one had ever seen or heard of them. They had once made contact with the Hylian Royal family and shared unto them their powers of construction. They now made for Hyrule because of the loss of the Temple of Time, they could feel it being destroyed, and wanted to offer the Royal Family a hand.

Finally, all but five Oocca had lined up at the edge of the City, overlooking nothing but clouds. After a brief farewell, the five Oocca had jumped into a cannon that was used as a transportation device to Hyrule. After a massive explosion, even though no fuse was lit, they went hurling through the sky, past the clouds. As they entered the thicker atmosphere down in Hyrule, they spread their wings and began to control the fall as that landed softly into the waters of Lake Hylia.

Sturca had just made it back to the Lakeside Lab when he noticed what he thought to be yellow chickens splashing about in the Lake. He watched and waited for them as they paddled over to the side of the Lake.

"Well what in Hyrule are you little fellows?" Sturca said as he curiously examined them as they moved. He was even more surprised when one of them answered back.

"We are the Oocca, come from the City in the Sky to talk with the Royal Family of Hyrule, though we do not know the way as so much has changed since the last time we were here. Well you kind sir take us to them." The tallest of the Oocca finished speaking and gave a deep bow to Sturca, who was still mortified that it could speak.

"You...c...can talk. W...well I suppose I...could take you the Princess Zelda."

"Our deepest thanks go to you kind man, lead us the way." The tall Oocca said preparing to make way to Hyrule Castle.

"But not now, the sun is setting and I have come back from journey to the Castle already today. You can stay with me for the night and I will take you in the morning." Sturca was still checking out every little move they made. It was unlike any kind of bird he had ever seen.

"Thank you sir, we are most grateful." Together, Sturca and five little Oocca made the short walk up to the Lakeside Lab, where he made his odd guests comfortable.

The Oocca were not reluctant to give away the secrets of their people away to Sturca, but they all had a feeling like they should. Throughout the night, Sturca had asked them questions, to which he got unhelpful answers. When they had asked him questions, he could only tell them of his latest creation. He could not contain himself any longer, and while he promised not to tell anyone about the Water Waker, these strange little birds were trustworthy enough.

When the Oocca had been told about the strife over making the Water Waker, they felt a sudden return of a memory, one from long ago in a story that Oocca are told of as Oocclets. A great man once had power to control water, but without the power of the wind, he could not take full advantage over the sea. The Oocca lived in the Sky; their City was kept aloft through the great power of the winds. Each Oocca could harness the power of the wind, but only temporarily. The City in the Sky used vast magic cast by all the Oocca to harness the power of the wind and stay afloat. Individually, they magic was as if none; combined, they could do great magic. Each Oocca longed to meet a man with the power of water so they could help him with their power over the wind.

Having discussed this with each other, the Oocca decided to grant Sturca the power of Wind.

"The power of Wind, combined with the power of Water is a great force that must be kept in balance, they can be used to create...and destroy. But if you plan on giving this power to the Royal Family, then I can see no harm." The Oocca waddled around Sturca. "Do you have some kind of object in which we can place the power of Wind?" Sturca looked around, hoping that he had something that would not be embarrassing to control Wind with. He spotted a baton; one experiment with water that had failed. This was the perfect object, and it would go hand in hand with the Water Waker. He grabbed the baton, and held it out for the Oocca.

"Right let's do this." The Oocca all nodded and agreed. With Sturca in the centre of a circle of Oocca, an amazing breeze could be felt passing through the windowless Lab. The Oocca began chanting and dancing around Sturca, who held up the baton with both hands, slightly nervous of what was happening. The wind picked up, papers were sent flying around the room and chanting continued and intensified. Suddenly, the wind was trapped, having nowhere to go but around and around. Tightly becoming a small tornado, it went around the circle of the Oocca, not affecting them at all. With each one it passed, the tornado seemed to become more powerful, until it went for Sturca, frozen solid from fright. The tornado went up in to the air of the lab, and dissipated into the baton, which shone and glowed mysteriously just above Sturca's hands.

The chanting stopped, the wind dropped, and the baton fell back into Sturca's hands, who could finally move again. As he felt the baton in his hand, he felt a similar, but also different feeling to the one he had whilst wielding the Water Waker. He did the same motions and a blast of wind followed his movement. The wind was not coming from the baton, but was controlling the air around him.

The rest of his night was spent talking to the Oocca and perfecting the baton that controlled Wind.

Olze was a talented Minish; he had trained in many different arts, from fighting; way back in his youth, to magic. The latter was the most common now in his old age. Many Minish now gathered round Olze, who was still holding Pacci. His rage boiled to the surface, many people took a step back; no one had ever seen him get angry before, not like this. He stood up, a towering Minish for such an old man, and looked upon those gathered, crying and murmuring.

"Vaari, my apprentice has taken the Vaashi hat. With it, she has wished upon herself terrible powers of sorcery. And now, she enters Hyrule to take control over the land, and everything in it. Nothing can stop her like this. There...is nothing I can do." The people all reacted differently; some were scared, others still cried.

Suddenly, a loud crack could be heard. The ground rumbled and many Minish fell to the floor. Towering above the City, the Sealed Door had split down the centre, and began to move. The two chunks of solid stone moved away from the City. If the Door had opened to other way, it would now be crushing the City. Slowly the Sealed Door had fully opened and now the entire City could see beyond the Door and into a what they had all believed to be a legend.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 – The Sealed Door

As soon as the shaking had started, it had stopped. Every Minish in the entire City, no matter what they had been doing prior, were now all staring at a gaping hole in a wall that had not opened for 100 years. The Sealed Door, although in the Minish City, was actually of Hylian size, which many had questioned due to the legend that claimed the Minish originally came from whatever lay beyond it. Now it was wide open for all to see; a land of green and gold. A place where Minish could live with everything in proportion to them. There, where the Sealed Door was once tightly shut, were three Minish dressed in gold tunics and pointy hats. The Minish that stood in the middle of the three was far taller than any Minish in the City, and taller than the two beside him. He seemed very wise and was equally wizened. His white moustache covered his mouth, but he was able to move it when his mouth moved.

The two gold Minish beside the tall one were standing almost 2 inches (which was about 2 feet for a Minish) behind the middle Minish. The one on the left was holding a shining light. The light was triangular in shape and greatly resembled the Hylian Triforce crest. Though this was clearly different as it did not seem to be really; it was like a ghost, a spirit force that could pass in and out of people.

The Minish on the right held a finely crafted wooden box. The lid, which was lined with red felt, lay open, and the insides could be seen; a short, sharp gold hilted sword. It shone with a power that not even the Master Sword had done, and it attracted the eyes of many Minish, still wondering what was going on.

The tall Minish took a proud and defiant step forward, into the world of light.

"Greetings to thee of the light realm, we come to you before a time of great darkness; a world filled with monsters and evil. To better prepare you against the times ahead, the golden Goddesses; Din, Nayru, and Farore have commanded us, the Minish of the Sacred Realm, to give you these gifts." His voice echoed across all of Minish City, to every ear in a magical tone not of this world. When he had finished talking, the two Minish holding the golden light and the sword came forward and dropped to their knees as they offered up their gifts to Olze. Olze was the closest one to the Door as he had ordered everyone back in case something evil should happen. He was took a weary step forward.

"It honours me to see such a special day in Minish history" he then turned round to the rest of the City, "the Sealed Door has opened, this one year in a hundred." The City let out a cheer, but before Olze could continue, he was interrupted.

"Wait, no. This is not the Door that opens every 100 years. It is true that this is the Sealed Door, and has been so for many years, almost 100. This Door is the entrance to the home of the Minish race, the Sacred Realm, where we served the Goddesses. The Door of which you speak lies in Hyrule Castle." Olze's smile quickly turned to doubt; who were these people, what was the legend he had heard.

"But...I was told that Minish from behind this Door had foretold of Vaashi, and of me before I had been born. If this Door leads to the Sacred Realm, then what is behind the door in Hyrule Castle?"

"Ah, this Sealed Door to the Sacred Realm can be opened at any time by the Minish of the Goddesses. We were instructed to let the Minish City know about you, Olze, because had you not been born, Vaashi would still be loose today."

"But now my apprentice uses Vaashi's hat mixed with her own. And to this end is planning on taking over Hyrule."

"Have no fear Olze, your role in this world has yet to finish. You must warn Hyrule of the coming darkness, and these gifts will aid you." Once again, the gifts were thrust into the air at Olze.

"The shining light is an essence of the Goddesses themselves, a powerful force to be used; the Light Force." The Minish holding the Light Force slowly moved towards Olze, he held out his hands and touched the glowing light. It wrapped round him and entered his body in some unknown way. The Minish watching gasped, but were reassured when Olze finally stood back up straight, a young man in a green tunic now took his place.

"I...I'm young again." Olze looked exactly how he had done almost 70 years ago.

"The power of the Light Force makes the wish of the Goddesses true. They had planned for you to fulfil their grand design, but you were too old for it to be a possibility. The Light Force bends the holder into the will of the Goddesses....Now for you next gift." The Minish who had been holding the Light Force stepped back behind the tall Minish, and the one holding the sword now moved in closer to Olze.

"Behold, the Minish Blade. A sword made for this very occasion by the Minish ancients." Olze took hold of the gold hilt of the Blade. A surge of power coursed through his new body and a wind blew around him. This felt like a very special Blade.

"With the Minish Blade, you must seal away the evil about to threaten this City and all of Hyrule. We cannot directly interfere with this world, but we can aid it. And now, for one last gift, only for your ears, Olze." The tall Minish began to walk, almost float, towards Olze. He lent to Olze's ear, something that only Olze would make sense of, a foreign language that had no people to speak it. Olze nodded in understanding. The people, still watching intently upon the dream-like scene, were curious as to what was said.

"Ours and the Goddesses work are done in this world. It is now up to you to stop the evil which is to come. You will find those words very useful Olze, be sure to use them." The three gold Minish turned around after looking one last time upon the Light World. They walked back into the lush paradise that was the Sacred Realm.

"But wait, how is that Sacred Realm still of light after what Ganondorf had done." Olze shouted to them.

"The Minish world in the Sacred Realm cannot be tainted by the Triforce; it was created by the Goddesses especially for this reason. A time will come when no one can stop the darkness, so we must wait for that time. And when it does come, we help in the desire of the Goddesses; Divine intervention." The tall Minish had not even stopped walking, not even shouted and yet everyone in the Minish City could hear his voice crystal clear. The stepped back in to the light that poured from the Sacred Realm and vanished as the Sealed Door began moving and shaking until it had again shut tightly.

Many of the people surrounding Olze now just stood on the spot; transfixed on this new man. He was as surprised as they were, and he was stretching his body to try and get accustomed to it. He practised his sword swings with his new Blade, which felt lighter then the air itself.

After a few moments, people had gathered at the opening to Windfall square ready to see Olze off, who had decided to travel to Hyrule Castle in search of the Princess, to let her know of the evil about to be unleashed on the world.

The Oocca followed Sturca along a path in Hyrule Field as they made their way to the Castle. Sturca realised something was amiss as soon as his eyes could make out the Castle entrance; there were no guards. There were always guards at the Castle, even the old one. As they finally made it to the draw bridge, which was barely intact, Sturca could see that someone had force their way into the Castle, destroyed the gate and bits of the interior of the Castle.

The Oocca quickly rushed into the Castle, shortly followed by Sturca, clutching the baton. The guards were all surrounding the stair well to the far side of the entrance hall. From here, Sturca could make out a small girl in purple clothing and a purple hat which emanated a dark glow. The guards were all shoving their pikes at the girl, and as Sturca took out the baton, the girl jumped into the air. A purple wave of energy came flying from within her, and spread out in a flash towards the guards. Many of them were hit by the wave and crashed down into the floor. The wave soon came to Sturca and the Oocca. He brandished the baton; the wave was deflected and crashed into the ceiling. Stone and debris fell to the floor, where the little girl still stood. It buried her completely and no one could see where she was, if she was dead. The Oocca quickly rushed the guards who seem to be alive to tend to their wounds. Sturca, gaining confidence, moved towards the rubble. As he did, Zelda walked into the entrance hall from her garden. The rubble moved and exploded out at the room, where it Sturca straight in his chest. The little girl was now standing up at the top of the stairs; Zelda was right behind her, unaffected by the rubble. The girl had not even noticed Zelda who now shot a bolt of light at the girl.

"Arrgh, curse you Princess." The girl was then engulfed by the purple hat and disappeared completely. While the Oocca continued to tend to the guards, Zelda noticed Sturca, flat on his back near the entrance to the Castle; he had been sent flying by the rubble. Zelda rushed towards him, his ancient eyes still open.

"Sturca, are you ok, answer me." Zelda shook him gently as she spoke.

"Yes...I will..." He coughed and spat up blood, "Here, take this, another creation from the Goddesses, the...Oocca made it for me...the Wind Waker." He handed the baton to Zelda, who felt another surge of power flow through her as with the Water Waker. Coughing more violently and wheezing very deeply, Sturca finally stopped moving, his head went limp in Zelda's arm, and his dry tongue lay on his lips; Sturca had finally passed on.

Olze had made his way through Windfall Town with incredible ease. His sprightly new body was so energetic; he felt he could run for miles, whilst dodging all of the Hylians. When he finally reached the way out onto Hyrule Field, he felt like he had accomplished nothing, the Field was far bigger than anything he had ever imagined. The grass was like one giant jungle to Olze; a jungle stretched for ever. From where he was standing, he could not even see the Castle. He began to wonder why the Castle had been moved in the first place. It was still far to go from the old Kakariko Village, but there was a pretty established route, now the journey was longer tenfold, and was like walking into the Lost Woods complete unprepared.

Something clicked in Olze's mind.

"Mysta groius upinth." These were the words the gold Minish had whispered to Olze. After chanting them, over a few times, remembering the correct pronunciation, Olze began to sparkle. Sparks flew out from the green Minish. The sparks got bigger, then Olze realised he did too. He soon towered over the jungle until it was but an ordinary Field. In the distance, he could finally see Hyrule Castle, and he began making his way there by foot, with enough energy to do the trip thrice over.

Most of the guards were now back on their feet, searching the Castle for any sign of the girl. The Oocca now stood by the body of Sturca, who looked content.

"What are you here for?" Zelda walked towards the Oocca, who seemed frightened by her presence.

"We have come to aid the Kingdom of Hyrule. Our sources warn us of a something horrific to come, destroy the new found peace of Hyrule."

"Already? Will this land never see true peace? What else could possibly threaten us now?" The Oocca seemed to cower.

"We...we do not know Your Highness. We can only sense a dark power coming. We know not what it is, but it is coming from all directions, ever point on the map seems to resonate evil."

"Is this Ganondorf?" Zelda was getting more worried by the second.

"We do not know what it is; only that it is coming to engulf the land of Hyrule in complete darkness." The Oocca shuddered and shivered as if something had walked straight through him. Zelda looked desperate; how could she prepare the Kingdom if she knew not what was coming. And even if she did, the Oocca said that the darkness was coming from every direction, how could they protect themselves from that?

As Zelda set off to her garden, the guards dragged in a small man dressed in green.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon. These guards seem to have mistaken me for someone else." Olze, was dragged into the entrance hall, and thrown onto the floor in front of Zelda.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Zelda raised her hand to her side; it flickered and glowed as a white light shone from her palm. "And tell me the truth"

"I am Olze, Sage to the Minish race. I have come here to warn you about..." Olze noticed the rubble that was scattered over the hall. "I see she has already been here, has she not?"

"You know who did this?" The light from her hand became more intense, she was still weary of Olze.

"Unfortunately, yes. Her name is Vaari, she was once my apprentice in the Minish City. She stole a hat that contained the spirit of a vile sorceress that I sealed away long ago. The magic contained in that hat allowed it to grant a single wish for every person. Vaari wished to became a powerful sorceress. She used the hat to become of Hylian size and left Minish City in an attempt to take control of Hyrule." Zelda listened intently as Olze recounted the story of this predicament.

"So what can you do to stop her?" Zelda let the light fizzle out as she trusted him enough.

"Well, I'm not sure, no magic can stop her. But I have been given a gift from the Minish of the Sacred Realm. They gave me this Blade, said it should be used against the coming darkness. It seemed a bit strange, because Vaari was already at power when they said this, and I don't think she could cause such catastrophe across the land as we were told." Zelda's ears pricked up and she gave a glance to the Oocca who stood by her side.

"You are right, something evil is coming, the Oocca have also foretold of this darkness. So you do not know what it is either?" Olze shook his head. Zelda had got her hopes again, only to be shot down again. No one could see where this darkness was coming from, and no one knew what it was.

"You say the Minish of the Sacred Realm gave you gifts?"

"Uh, yes. In our City, it is very small to your eyes, you have never seen it before, it lies underneath the windmill. The Minish are a race of thumb sized, human shaped beings. Our City houses a Door, it has never opened in my lifetime until today. When it did, the land of the Sacred Realm was shown to us, a Minish gave me a Minish Blade. Another gave me a Light Force. Before he had given it to me, I was an old man, I had been almost 100 years old, them the Light Force transformed me; took away my age and wrinkles. The Minish said it was the will of the Goddesses for me to help the Kingdom."

"How was the Sacred Realm still of light? After Ganondorf had entered it years ago, it became a dark, vile place." Olze smiled, he wondered when she was going to say that.

"I wondered the same thing myself. The Minish told me that the Goddesses had made the Minish world in the Sacred Realm as a last resort. The world could not be corrupt by the Triforce, because it was made after the Triforce. It would be a place for the Goddesses to contact the Minish who could then aid the light world in times of struggle...Divine intervention."

"So you're saying that the Goddesses have planned for something like this all along, then why didn't they help us when Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm?"

"Why? You know yourself why. Think deeply about the legends of the Triforce, even I know about them. When evil claims the Triforce, someone will rise to stop it. That is what the Master Sword was created for, was it not? The reason the Goddesses never interfered before was because they had already planned for world to be saved, by sending us Link. This is not the case, because the Triforce is not involved, they cannot possibly plan ahead." Olze was far more knowledgeable then anyone in the Minish City, and possibly in Hyrule. He had been around for a long time, and as a Minish, could find out things very easily. Zelda was shocked by how much he knew, although she was grateful for someone with this much knowledge. She helped Olze to his feet; he had not dared stand up because of the guards still standing behind him. Zelda knew he could trust him.

For the rest of the day, Zelda, the Oocca and Olze discussed what should be done. The Oocca sensed that the darkness was drawing nearer by the hour. Sturca was given a brief burial, but they promised that if they survived the evil that was to come, that they would give him a proper send off, seeing how he had spent his life researching the Water Waker, and had now helped in the creation of the Wind Waker. These items would now greatly aid the Kingdom in the time to come, so the Princess studied them both very carefully over the day; learning different techniques and ways of using them. They were very powerful items, and ones that no enemy would expect from Zelda.

Deep in the Sacred Forest meadow, near the Lost Woods, a man could be heard as he fast approached the Forest Temple. He was swift, and seemed very angry, but almost happy, as he nearly destroyed the meadow to reach his destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 – The Family and Calatia

Saria, after a long day with the other Sages in the Library of the Temple of Light, had finally returned to Kokiri Forest. The Kokiri, some of which were still in their woody, stumpy form, gave her a big greeting. They had explained to Saria that their new form had shown itself when they had first left the Forest. They had named it Korok. After the magic that Zelda had cast on them, it seemed they could change between Korok and Kokiri at will, although some were still scared of the transformation.

After sorting out some problems the Forest children had, Saria was tired and so returned to her favourite place in all of Hyrule; the Sacred Forest meadow. She made her way through the Lost Woods easily, but was met with horror when she made it to the Sacred Forest meadow; it had almost been destroyed. The small maze of tress that once stood tall and proud now lay distraught across the burnt grass. She couldn't bare the sight of the bare meadow, and she was frightened of what could have caused this. She did not dare seek out the cause in her own, so she went back through the Lost Woods. But in her distress, she took a wrong turn, and was taken aback by the sight of something different. The Forest seemed different, she did not know where she was, but she continued, in search of someone who could help her, wishing so hard that Link would save the day again. She ventured further and further in this undiscovered land of the Forest.

Meanwhile, the Forest Temple had been entered by the mysterious dark shadow. He quickly made his way to the Sages room, where Link once fought the Phantom Ganon. The walls were lined with identical portraits of a winding path that led to a Castle of some kind. It was certainly not Hyrule Castle, and not anywhere seen in Hyrule at all. The shadow now stared deep into one of the paintings, she saw a small girl in green clothes, wandering and actually moving in the painting. She was lost and confused, and she did not know where she was or where she was going; exactly what the shadow had planned.

"Hehe hehe! Anytime now she will leave Hyrule, and not come back. I must tell father about this development, and then I can find out what the others are up to." The shadow, for such a sturdy figure had such a tiny voice. He seemed almost crazy as he spoke to himself in an empty room. Nevertheless, he soon left, although was not seen.

Cojiro stood in the field that was once his home; once Kakariko Village. His entire family had lived there for generations, and he had hoped they would do so for so much longer. Now the Village had moved, it was time to fulfil the promise had made so many years ago. He sensed something, or someone nearby. He turned around to find his eldest son, Cojira. He was clothed in a black leather cape and hood, and his face could just be seen in the shadow it caused.

"Well? Has it been done?" Cojiro spoke in a confident tone, almost as if he knew the answer to his own question.

"Most certainly, now we have to wait for the others, even though I can sense their success already."

"Don't be too confident. There is all the chance that something could go wrong. Be thankful that we have got this far." Cojiro turned around and gazed upon the field of old Kakariko. A tear came to his eyes, though he hid it from his son.

"So, what of the others?" Cojira asked, though he never got an answer. Instead, Cojira left his father, and returned to Windfall.

"It will happen...for you...I promised." Cojiro clenched his fists, then slowly left and headed for Windfall.

Saria had eventually stumbled upon a small wooden sign, which lay broken on the floor, at an opening at the foot of a very tall Mountain.

'Welcome to Calatia'

Calatia, Saria thought. She had never heard of such a place, and did not know of any place in Hyrule called Calatia. After taking in her surroundings, she presumed she was at the bottom of Death Mountain, although a part she had never been to. She was round the other side of Death Mountain, a part that was not actually a part of Hyrule, but of a different land. As she left the opening onto a path, she noticed a Castle in the distance. She could instantly tell that it was not Hyrule Castle, but it seemed like a nice place. She continued up the path to the distant Castle.

At the entrance stood two guards who stopped her from passing.

"If you have permission to enter, then speak the correct words." Saria was confused and did not know what the guards were talking about.

"Um, I got lost in the woods, and I don't know where I am. Can you tell me the way to Town?" One of the guards merely pointed in the direction to the left of the Castle. A small path seemed to wind down a hill. As she ventured down the path, at the bottom of the small hill, was a small but bustling town. Many people seemed very busy as they rushed around town going about their daily lives.

This lively town was a strange place to Saria, who was used to a small village-like place, not like this bustling hive of activity. It seemed even busier then Windfall. She tried to stop a few people to ask them where she was, but no one seemed interested; in their eyes, she was but a child. She wandered around for a while, thinking why the guards had sent her here even though she asked them where the town was. Maybe they didn't know what town she meant.

"Eh eh eh. Come here child of the Forest." Two old ladies knelt on the floor in the town centre. One had a fiery red stone that rested on her forehead, while the other has an icy blue stone on her forehead. It seemed to be attached on some kind of head dress, although, to Saria, it seemed to be embedded into the very old skin of the ladies.

"What is a girl of Hyrule doing in Calatia?" The blue gemmed lady cackled. "My name is Shroom, and this is my sister, Plum." She gestured towards the red gemmed lady, who wrinkled her yellow tinged lips into a smile.

"What is this...Calatia, where is Hyrule, where is Windfall Town?" Saria questioned the old ladies, and she thought of what strange named they had.

"This is Calatia. The neighbouring town to Hyrule founded many, years ago. It has since become a very central town for the world of Hyrule where religious and racial problems are not even thought of. The King of Hyrule, who also rules Calatia, started this town as a new settlement for all the people. The King was still ruling up until recently; King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

"Oh yes, in the war with Ganondorf?" Saria knew which King the old lady was talking about. It was Zelda's father; who had died almost seven years ago by Ganondorf's magic.

"Yes, that is the one. Now he is gone I presume Zelda is the Queen of Hyrule." Said Plum.

"Thank you, I suppose I had better be going now. Thank you." Saria bowed a little to the Shroom and Plum.

"Where will you go? You came from the Forest and cannot go back the same way; that Forest is lost in space, appearing in different places all the time. You might not ever come back out." Shroom quickly stood up and stopped Saria from walking away, Plum followed. The two sisters now stood side by side, and only now did Saria realise how much the two ladies looked alike.

"Where will you go?"

"Yeah, you can't go back through the woods."

"That's right, come with us, we can get you back to Hyrule."

"Yeah, we used to live in Hyrule; there is another way back to the capital." Shroom and Plum spoke too fast for Saria to answer; she didn't know what to say, so she just went along with them. Well, she did want to get back to Hyrule.

"Um...OK, I'll come with you. But I have one thing to do first." The sisters were shocked that she agreed. They nodded to Saria in appreciation. Saria quickly went down an alley to her right; she had not yet tried the teleportation to teleport out of this place; Rauru has said that she could teleport to any of the Temples in Hyrule. She tried with all her might to transform into a ball of green light, and to teleport to the Forest Temple, but to no avail. Something was stopping her as she had done it before to get to the Light Temple.

Plum and Shroom gazed at Saria wondering what she was doing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, are you still coming?"

"Come on we will help you get to Hyrule." All the time the sisters spoke, they seemed to speak as one; knowing what the other was going to say and almost finishing each other's sentences.

"Um, yes I am coming." Saria reluctantly accepted and began to follow the two sisters as they led her out of Calatia Town and towards to mountain that Saria presumed to be Death Mountain.

Cojira and Cojiro walked around Windfall Town, in search of the other members of their family; Cojiro's other four sons. Once they had finally met up with him, he sat them down in a secluded path of the Town.

"Cojira has succeeded in infiltrating the Forest Temple, and it seems our little Sage friend has gotten herself lost in the land of Calatia. Once the other Sages know of this, then will be your time to strike, Cojire, Cojiri, Cojiroo, Cojiru." Each time a name was said Cojiro looked at them with an encouraging look. They all returned the look with appreciation. They all knew what they had to do and knew exactly when to do it.

"The next main target is the Fire Temple. Cojire, have you acquired a heat proof tunic?"

"Yes father." Cojire pulled the red tunic out from a bag on his side.

"Good, then we wait for the Sages to make a move. As soon as they do, go to the Fire Temple, and...You know what to do." Cojiro stopped, gulping on his own words; frightened, but almost excited about what would happen if this plan was to succeed. "Meet here tomorrow, as soon as the sun enters the sky. Until then, keep a watch on the other Temples." Cojiro left his sons to themselves in the Town, as he walked out the Town towards Kakariko Field.

"Well...what was it like? Easy? Hard?" Cojire asked. Cojire was the brother who was next to go to a Sage Temple; The Fire Temple.

"Yes, it was simple. Place the stone into the column and watch as the Temple becomes corrupt." Cojira answered his brothers and acted out the actions he had performed in the Forest Temple. In the centre of the main room, a column of green light had formed since new Hyrule was created. In each Temple, a column of light had appeared matching the colour of the Sages. Once he had placed a stone, which his father had given to him, into the column, it turned black. The brothers had no clue what the stone did, but it seemed dark and evil; perfect for what they were doing. The brothers quickly left the Town and resumed their watch on the Temples.

"Are we there yet?" Saria had been travelling with the sisters for almost an hour, and she felt like she had got no further. After leaving Calatia Town, the sisters; Plum and Shroom, had led Saria into the mountainous area. It had taken them all this time just to get to the foot, which Saria thought was strange as she had just been at the foot when she came out of the Forest. She tried to make herself believe that they were taking her a different way, but she felt uneasy with the sisters. She just blamed it on the weariness of being lost in a place unknown to her, it had to be that right, what could two old ladies possibly do to her? More so, why would they do anything to her?

They had finally reached an area at the bottom of the Mountain and the Sisters turned round to Saria.

"Well, this cave will lead you to Hyrule. I believe you should come out onto the Death Mountain Trail. But it has been a long time since Calatians have gone through to Hyrule." Plum waved her yellowed hands at a narrow passage in the side of the Mountain wall. Saria slowly entered it as the sisters ushered her through the dark, damp cave. She was filled with dread as she saw images flash in her head; the dark played tricks in her head, making her see things that did not really exist.

"Go on dear, say hello to the Gorons for us."

"Yes, you will likely see them up on the Trail." Saria carried on, feeling her way through the cave. Just ahead of her, she could make out three giant chalices, and in the centre was a small table.

"Eh eh eh." A shrill laugh came echoing through the cave. Saria screamed as she was encapsulated in a spherical orb. The orb shined even in the think darkness that controlled the caves.

"Eh eh eh. You stupid little girl." Suddenly, the cave was lit up, though Saria knew not how. Plum and Shroom appeared in front of her, floating awkwardly on broomsticks.

"Shroom...? Plum...? What are you doing, let me out. You said you'd help me." Saria screamed at the sisters who took no notice of what the girl in green had said.

"You really don't know who we are, do you?" Plum's white hair lit up a fiery red, so much so it was actually on fire; though it seemed not to affect her.

"We'll show her, won't we sis?" Shroom's hair suddenly became icy blue and solidified into a freezing block of ice still in the shape of her hair. The two sisters began twirling round and round the orb. Getting closer and closer until the sisters collided into each just above the orb.

"Double Dynamite Attack!" A small explosion occurred when they hit each other; it merely shook the orb, but out of the explosion came one being; a tall young lady, with big hair and big bosoms. Her eyes lids were coated in green makeup paint. A massive gem was embedded into her forehead; half blue and half red. She had two long pigtails, one as red, and on fire as Plum's hair. The other was blue and icy like Shroom's. The broomsticks the two sisters were floating on were now in the hands of the tall lady, and one was on fire, and one was if ice, just like her hair. Saria could do nothing in her orb as the tall lady controlled the orb and moved it nearer to one of the chalices; in which, a small weak flame was lit.

In the early hours of the next day, Cojire had stealthily made his way up to the very top of Death Mountain, no had seen him at all, not even Biggoron. He entered the gaping cave at the top of the Mountain. He was instantly met with a wave of heat. It nearly singed all of his bushy eyebrows off; luckily, the embers fizzled out after he quickly put the fire proof tunic over his clothes. Almost instantly, the heat was gone, he could not feel any warmth from the bubbling magma below him.

With his new found confidence, Cojire made his way to the whole in the floor that led to the Fire Temple. As he climbed down in to the Temple, he noticed that the door on the left of an alter was wide open. He ventured through into a room with platforms floating on boiling magma. He jumped and used the long shot is father gave him to get to the other side of the room, on which, another door was wide open. Through this door was a massive room with one central platform. The first thing he noticed was the lack of the Fire Sage. His father had told him now was the right time to strike, the Sages had gathered in the Sacred Field north of Windfall to discuss something. The Fire Sage, Darunia had left the Temple in the night, so Cojiro commanded his son to enter it. Now on the central platform, Cojire was up close to a column of red light. It stretched from floor to ceiling and did not seem to be coming from anywhere in particular. Cojire reached deep into his satchel for the stone his father had given to him.

This small black stone, shiny and silky to the touch, was unlike anything the family had ever seen. Cojiro had been researching these stones before they had been cursed; in fact, the stones were the main reason they were cursed. A kind witch recognised the dark stones and warned them not get rid of them. The family ignored the witch in their greed and so she transformed them into Skulltulas. The stones were still in the possession of the family, but could research them in while the family were cursed. A boy unknowingly helped them break the witch's curse and so the family resumed the research, although they made sure that people thought they were a nice family now.

As Cojire placed the stone into the column, the red light turned black. The room shuddered and shook for a second, then became still. It shocked Cojire, then he realised it was probably an effect from the stone, so he left the Fire Temple; his mission here finished, and made his way back down the Mountain and to Windfall Town to meet up with his family.

Cojiro and four of his sons stood at the entrance to Windfall as Cojire came walking across Hyrule Field, a smile on his face.

"I take it you succeeded?" Cojiro asked as his son came within hearing distance.

"With ease, they leave the place unguarded."

"Now now Cojire, don't get ahead of yourself. Had Darunia been there, you mission would have failed and you wouldn't be standing here now. Be thankful that it easy, not bigheaded that you found it easy." Cojire looked down from his father, knowing he crossed a line; their father was a very strict man when he wanted to be.

"Now, when the Sages leave the Sacred Field, they should go to the Forest Temple. Saria has not shown up, although that was none of our doing. When they find the Forest Temple corrupted they will panic. Every Temple will be checked, and only the Fire Temple will be the same. Now we really do have to wait, they cannot purify the light of the Temples, so we bide our time until the remaining Temples are accessible." Cojiro walked as he talked to his sons, who listened intently. They wound up half way across Hyrule Field near Lon Lon Ranch by the time he had finished explaining the new plan. Now, the family all headed back to Windfall Town; the only reason for coming out here was so that no one could over hear their plans.

Back in Windfall, the family made their way over to the path that led to the Sacred Field. Two guards had stood at the entrance since Zelda and the Sages had rebuilt Hyrule. They blocked the family's entrance to the Sacred Field. In the distance, they could see the land that was once Hyrule Castle. In the Field, the family could see the five Sages and Zelda standing in the open. Suddenly they disappeared in a flash of light. Cojiro knew they had gone to the Forest Temple; with Saria's disappearance, they would check everywhere for her.

"Right, back to the routine, helping the people of Hyrule." A sigh was let out from the sons of Cojiro. "Do it now! Do I have to remind you that we have to be hide our real selves, getting in with the rest of the townsfolk will make us seem a little less suspicious" Cojiro huddled his sons together and whispered to them in an angry tone. They agreed and set about the Town helping people wherever they could, much to their displeasure.

"What is going on here?" Zelda and the five remaining Sages and just appeared inside the portrait room of the Forest Temple. Each portrait no longer showed Saria as before, not that the Sages even knew about it. All they were worried about was the column of black light in the centre of the room. In the column, a huge black shiny rock could be seen, whose edges were sticking out of the column. Nabooru went to touch it, only to have Rauru smack her arm back.

"Don't be foolish girl. Not everything that shines is treasure." Rauru examined the rock; it was almost the size of his stomach, which bulged in his robes.

"What is this Rauru, where has Saria gone?" Princess Ruto stepped forward to ask the question everyone pondered. But before she could get any closer, Rauru pushed everyone back.

"No! Get away. Everyone stand back!"

"Rauru, what is this, what do you know about it?" Zelda defiantly stepped forward to Rauru.

"Get back!" Rauru thrust his hand towards Zelda and a pulse of pushed her back into the other Sages. The Sages gasped at what Rauru had done.

"I did it for your own good Your Majesty. I do not want to get anywhere near this. The last thing we want is for you to slip into another dimension." Zelda got to her feet, shocked at the power that came from Rauru.

"A...another what?"

"Dimension. This rock being here is not a good sign, not at all good. I will tell you about it when we get back to the Library." Impa, now holding Zelda lifted her eyes to Rauru.

"And what of Saria?" Rauru tried with all his might to avoid Impa's eyes, but he could not avoid the question.

"She may have fallen into another dimension. That or the people who did this have taken her. Either way, we cannot possibly do anything at the moment. You know nothing of what you face. Come." Rauru then disappeared in a flash of light. The Sages all looked at Zelda.

"Well, let's go then. You heard what he said." Zelda, followed by the remaining Sages all flashed and disappeared.

Meanwhile, far to the South, Vaari lay sprawled out on the shore of Lake Hylia.

"Grrraaagghhh." The scream could be heard from all corners of the Lake. How could she have failed, she was the most powerful sorceress in Hyrule. Nothing could stop her; and she would try again and again until she was Queen of Hyrule.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 – The Stone of Twilight

"Well Rauru, what was that stone?" Zelda appeared along with the other Sages in the Chamber of Sages, following Rauru as he took the invisible path towards the Library.

"It is known as the stone of Twilight; a powerful stone that can create gateways to the other dimensions if filled with enough power. It is unfortunate for us that who or whatever is doing this, found the unlimited supply of power in the form of the Sage's Light in the Forest Temple. Once it carries enough power of Light, anything that touches it will be sent to any one of three different dimensions." Rauru almost ran as he explained, fearing what could now unfold.

"Three...why three different dimensions?" Zelda tried to catch up as best as she could; although by the time she did, they had finally reached the Library and Rauru and began rummaging through a load of seemingly ancient books.

"Why three? Because that is how many were created...ah." He stopped mid sentence as he finally pulled a small book from a big pile; it seemed to be the oldest and dustier then any of the others.

"When the Goddesses first descended upon the chaos, instead of creating one world like many believe, they split the chaos equally into three dimensions; one for each of the Goddesses. The only reason I know is because this book is the diary of the very first Sage, before even the Master Sword's creation. He tells of premonitions from the Goddesses that each dimension was created to harbour the trait of its keeper." Rauru noticed that the other Sages looked dumfounded at what he had just explained.

"Rauru, can you never speak simple plain Hylian?" Ruto asked.

"OK, allow me to explain. The keeper of a dimension is one of the Goddesses, for example, ours is Din. And do you know why we have had such great wars for power in this land, because we have adopted Din's trait, Power. All of the people in this dimension are only aware of the power that is present, even if it is not them who actually posses power." Rauru flapped his hands about as he tried to explain as best as he could.

"So you are saying that the other two dimensions harbour Nayru and Farore's traits. So there is a world filled with wisdom, and a world filled with courage." Nabooru was surprised by herself with how much she knew about Goddesses of Hyrule.

"Precisely. Each dimension will be based around the trait of its keeper. In this world there has been and will always be a constant battle for power. It cannot be stopped because it comes from the highest power." The Sages were still trying to take all this information, so Rauru gave them time to skim through the diary of the first Sage; it cleared up a few problems that they had.

After a few hours of thinking of all that had happened, recently and during the creation of the world, Darunia suddenly shouted out.

"What about the other Temples. We have yet to check them for the stones of Twilight, for all we know there could be stones in each Temple using the power of the Sage's Light." Darunia took a big step forward and the other Sages were all shocked; how did they not think of this.

"Well, it is obvious that the Temple of Light has not been infected. The Sage's Light for this Temple is visible to none but me, for it resides within me." Rauru caught the Sages off guard with this announcement, though they had wondered why there was no Sage's Light within the Light Temple.

"You see, the Sacred Realm is not of any of the dimensions, it exists outside of any world. The reason the stones are named Twilight is because there is another realm outside of the dimensions. While the Sacred Realm acts as a paradise, the Twilight Realm acts as a prison, ensuring those who reside in it, can never be unleashed upon any of the worlds."

"But then, where do the stones of Twilight come from, can they take someone to the Twilight Realm?" Ruto was so confused with each word Rauru spoke.

"The prisoners of the Twilight Realm were wielders of very powerful magic, they created the stones when they found out about the other dimensions; why control one world, when you could control all three. The failed, of course, when the Goddesses helped the Ancient Sages to banish to the Twilight Realm. In fact, I think I read something that suggested the Twilight Realm was created for the sole purpose of banishing these people. Fortunately for us, and the rest of Hyrule, the stones do not lead to the Twilight Realm, for if they did, then the prisoners could escape. No, there is only one way to the Twilight Realm from this world, and you are staring at it right now Nabooru."

She glanced at Rauru, who smiled, then turned back to look at a circular mirror that was hoisted on the wall far off in the corner of the Library.

"And as you can see, it is very safe. Right well as Darunia has pointed out, we must move to the other Temples, but we must all go together, we cannot spilt up in case the thing that is doing this is still in one of the Temples." Darunia nodded in agreement, though he was mostly frustrated that they had not left sooner.

"To the Fire Temple!" Darunia roared. They all left in a flash of lights and the Library fell quite once more.

Cojira swiftly slid like a shadow across Hyrule Field, and into Kakariko Field. As usual, his father stood in the middle of the plain waiting.

"Father, now is the time to strike the other Temples. Right now, the Sages have left the Forest Temple because of the stone. If Cojire has not returned, it is because they have not visited the other Temples." Cojira spoke fast but confidently.

"Ok, give the signal for Cojiri and Cojiru to finish their mission. I will tell Cojiroo." Cojiro waved his hand for his son to go; for Cojiro was closer to the Shadow Temple where Cojiroo spied. Cojira quickly left and made his way to the Water Temple, far to the South beneath Lake Hylia to tell Cojiri to perform his task. Then he would move on to Cojiru who stealth in the sands near the Spirit Temple beyond the Gerudo Fortress.

Cojiro stormed to the field which had once been the Graveyard of Kakariko. The many tombs and headstones had been moved along with the Village to make the new Town. One thing remained; the Shadow Temple, the Temple in which Impa had awoken as a Sage. It was a very depressing place, filled with the echoes of the past; though not many people remember what actually occurred within the blood-stained walls. Cojiro jumped up the ledge to the entrance of the Temple. Without even flinching, he was suddenly face to face with his son Cojiroo.

"The time is now son. Go to the Sage's Light and do what you have to do. Once it is done, come and meet us in Hyrule Field." Cojiroo had quickly disappeared into the bowls of the Shadow Temple behind him. No matter how many times he had entered the place, it chilled him to the bone. It was a fairly short time before he was in the final chamber, and the Sage's light lit up the room a deep purple. He pulled the stone from his bag and threw it at the light. As expected, it quickly became darker, and seemed more violent. Nevertheless, he had finished here, and so left in a hurry, constantly looking behind him; fearing some invisible creature chased him. He was soon back out in the moonlit Field, where he stealthed across in to Hyrule Field.

"Right, it is time Cojiri. Go now and do go quickly, meet us back in Hyrule Field." Cojira had snuck up on his brother, who wore a dark blue tunic. He said nothing, as he dove into the waters of Lake Hylia to the Temple at the bottom.

Cojira then headed into the desert, sneaking past the primitive watch guard of the Gerudo Fortress. He made it through the Haunted Wastelands with ease; a map had been made by Cojiru that showed the directions to take so as not to get lost.

"Ahah, Cojira, what is the news?" Cojiri had come flipping from a ledge high up on the statue on the front of the Spirit Temple. Like his father, Cojira had not flinched at the sheer speed in which someone had appeared.

"We strike now, do it, and meet us in Hyrule Field." Cojira turned heel and set off for Hyrule Field.

"Hehe, our mission is coming to fruition." Cojiru spoke to himself as he had often done. He leapt high into the air and landed in the hand of the statue. He quickly ran through the Temple; far easier than his brothers had done in their own Temples. He had made and memorised a map; Cojiru always obsessed far too much over things, though in this case it had helped him. He rushed past a tall back chair and finally made it into the final chamber. Every time he entered, he gazed in awe at the symbolic patterns on the walls and ceiling. He had tried translating them, thinking them to be some kind of Gerudo language, but had failed on all attempts. In the centre of the chamber, the Sage's light gave off a small yellow glow. It was soon darkened by the stone of Twilight Cojiru lobbed in. He quickly left for Hyrule Field, wanting to meet up with his family.

As soon as the members had left each Temple, the Sages turned up seconds later. With each Temple they entered, the Sage's Light had been corrupted by another stone of Twilight. Rauru led them on; Fire, Water, Shadow, and finally Spirit Temple, all had been corrupted. They finally appeared in the Sacred Field; the only place they could teleport to without it being a Temple. They were greeted by the Oocca and Olze.

"What have you discovered?" Olze looked on towards the disheartened Sages. "And where is the little green girl?"

"Saria...has disappeared." Impa was the only Sage who seemed to be able to cope with this loss, or she was very good at covering up her true feelings. Olze noticed that she seemed to be buckling under a massive task that she waged in her mind, unsure of what course of action to take.

"Well, we can do nothing in the middle of the night, let us return to the Castle for now, and we shall search the Kokiri Forest and Forest Temple tomorrow." Rauru said as he began to waddle of towards Windfall Town. Slowly, the other Sages began to follow, along with Olze and the Oocca. Olze walked next to Impa and whispered to her.

"I'm sure whatever the problem you are struggling with, you will make the right choice." Impa seemed confused, then angered at the fact that he was delving into something he had no idea about.

"You know nothing of the choice I need to make, and neither does anyone else." Impa whispered back, raising her voice, but not enough so the others could hear her.

"I mean not to intrude; I could just see the immense pressure that it is placing on you. I was offering encouraging advice; that no matter what the problem, you will resolve it with the right choice." And with that, Olze began to speed up and walked alongside the Oocca and Ruto.

They quickly walked though the empty Town; all guards had been ordered to ensure that no one was left on the streets at night, and they soon made it to Hyrule Field. Rauru was still walking ahead of the group; his mind searching for the answers to the appearance of the stones of Twilight.

The cold night air seemed to stand still on Hyrule Field; a fine morning mist developed and rolled over the grassy plain. Nothing could be heard, and only Hyrule Castle could be seen because of the light coming from the windows.

Suddenly, Rauru could no longer see the light. It was as if a shadow had cast over the Castle, but then he realised that a shadow had come towards him. He had no time to react and was quickly punched to the floor. The other Sages could not see what had happened, but they were also knocked back to the damp ground by lightning fast shadows.

"Witness this." A voice rung in their ears; loud and deep. The five shadows that had knocked the Sages back now gathered around Rauru and the other shadow. Each of them grabbed hold of either a leg or arm of Rauru's, and one held his writhing head down. The last one removed his shadowy hood.

"Cojiro? What are you doing?" Rauru struggled to breathe, but Cojiro did not answer him; he merely smirked. Cojira, who was holding Rauru's head, forced open his mouth. Cojiro then pulled a stone of Twilight from his pocket and held it above Rauru's open mouth.

"Say goodbye Rauru." Cojiro hissed and then he shoved the stone into Rauru's open mouth. He struggle for a moment to keep the stone down, then finally, Rauru had stopped resisting; the stone was forced further down his mouth and into his gut. Rauru's lifeless body twitched and jolted. The family released Rauru's legs and arms; Cojira let go of his head and Cojiro pulled his arm from out of Rauru's stomach.

The Sages had been hit so hard, they could not move; they could only see what was happening not 10 yards in front of them to Rauru. The family backed away from the body of Rauru; it still twitched and writhed on its own. But then, it did something the family were not expecting; it stood up. Rauru had got to his feet. He seemed to be in agony, and yet the Sages could do nothing. His entire body seemed to be in some sort of spasm; his head lolling back and forth on his neck. Then his head looked dead up, his arms shot out to his sides, and a dark light emitted from his gapping mouth. A groan was barely heard from him as the light bellowed forth higher into the night sky, whipping up the air around it.

Then, when it seemed like it was going to stop, another burst of dark light shot forth from each of his hands. Rauru's eyes glowed white as the dark light continue to come from within him. His mouth seemed to open further and further, until it was actually opening over his face. Slowly, his mouth enveloped his entire head and slide down his plump body. The dark light still emanated from within him, his arms and legs being completely swallowed by his own mouth. Then, as his feet disappeared into his mouth, his body almost completely inside out, it shot up into the light and his entire body disappeared into nothingness. As the body shot up, it left a dark hole. The wormhole shot upwards, its tail reaching high up. The gaping hole was pitch black, yet red lines criss-crossed through the entire hole.

"Behold the portal to the other Hyrule!" Cojiro stepped toward the portal; an eerie wind billowed from the portal and blew Cojiro's hair.  
"Come forth into a new world my love. Come into this world, Vaashi!"

The remaining Sages had just about got the their feet; Olze still surprising spritely, though upon hearing Cojiro mention that name, he quickly left the Sages and rushed towards the portal and Cojiro.

"How dare you mention that name! Are you fooling around with this?" He shouted as rushed towards them. Zelda rose to the outburst of both this strange group of people and Olze.

"Olze, what is going on?" He ignored her as he pulled out the Minish Blade and charged headlong into Cojiro. Olze was knocked back by some invisible force, even the family didn't know what happened. Lightning began shooting out of the dark portal, barely missing Olze as he flew back to the floor. An evil wind whipped up below the portal. Zelda, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru and Impa had reached the family and taken them by surprise as they watched their father in front of the portal. Cojira, Cojire, Cojiri, Cojiroo and Cojiru were all smacked to the floor.

Tiny black squares fell from the portal and gathered randomly beneath the portal. They slowly seemed to connect to each other eventually forming the body of a tall woman dressed in purple. Her face showed lines of much wisdom, her cloak draped around her long slender legs, and her purple hair formed ringlets over her strong, yet delicate shoulders.

"Welcome to the light world; Hyrule of Power, my dear Vaashi." Cojiro gleamed; a tear fell from his cheek as he stepped towards the tall woman now standing beneath the portal, where Rauru once stood.

"You have done well to organise this, and I believe this world shall be suitable for my plans." Vaashi looked around Hyrule Field, taking in almost every detail. Then she clasped eyes with Zelda, who stood triumphantly with one foot on one of the sons.

"Go back to wherever you came." Zelda shouted with an amazing authority in the situation. The other Sages stood behind her. Olze finally got to his feet, when he finally saw the eye catching Vaashi, he collapsed.

"Don't be so dramatic...and what do you want?" Vaashi said as she turned from Olze to Zelda. Before Zelda could reply, Vaashi had flicked her wrist and her eyes flashed purple. Zelda and the Sages were hit by a ball of purple lightning. All went dark for Zelda and the Sages, and they did not see the next turn of events.

"Hey, I was going to do that, who shot Zelda?" A shrill voice echoed from across Hyrule Field. Vaashi knew not where it came from, but she and Cojiro both looked around and saw a small girl clothed in purple floating in the air above Lon Lon Ranch.

"What could a little girl do to harm anyone?" Vaashi laughed as she saw the girl.

"I am Vaari." As she floated closer to the group of people scattered across the Field, they finally came to her sight; she gasped, shocked. "Vaashi? Mother?"


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 – Unending surprises

"Haha, little girl, you could not possibly be my daughter. I come from a different world, a world where I always win!" Vaashi launched another blast of purple lightning sped across to Field to where Vaari floated, gobsmacked. But it never hit the purple girl; she waved her hand and smacked it into the air. The clouds gathering were ripped apart as the purple lightning flew high into the night sky.

"Haha, do you think that can stop me, I have wished upon a hat made from my mother's very soul; the most powerful magic in this world..." but before Vaari had finished Vaashi had flew head first into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Silence girl. I was told that Vaashi from this world of power had been banished. So how did a little girl like you get hold of the hat? Nevertheless..." Vaashi descended to the floor where Vaari lay; winded. She ripped the hat from Vaari's head and kicked her away. "Thank you for the final part of my plan. With my third soul, I am sure to be the most powerful Sorceress in all the worlds, and soon I will rule them all." The hat floated in between Vaashi's hands; lights buzzed around it and the very fabric became undone. In seconds, the hat had disappeared and soon, Vaashi stood face to face with an exact copy of herself. The newly formed Vaashi looked around in shock, unsure of what was happening; she had spent the last few decades as a hat.

"Don't worry, you need not know anything. I am from another world, and I intend to them all." Before Vaashi had any chance to retaliate, Vaashi plunged both of her hands into the newly formed Vaashi.

"Haha, join with me in soul and mind, fuse my wisdom and courage with your power." The newly formed Vaashi began to melt in puddle of purple liquid that was bizarrely sucked into the other Vaashi's hands; she once again disappeared, only this time, forever.

"How are you feeling Vaashi?" Cojiro still stood beside the portal. He watched in awe as a different woman from a different world fused with his long lost love. He didn't care, the pure rush of possibilities this event could lead to grew inside of him; the greed had returned from before his curse; and it was stronger than before.

Vaashi seemed to be battling an internal struggle.

"Argh, it is true about this world...grgghhaa...they are powerful...GRAAAHHHHAHHA." Vaashi's body pulsed in the dark night. Purple light shone from her; her head held in her hands. She quickly unfurled he body; it became as straight and wide as humanly possible, her arms and long legs out at full length. As she did, a wave of air pulsated from her, knocking the leaves from trees and Cojiro and his sons from their feet.

"Haha, I can feel the power...the wisdom...the courage. All mixing and entwining in my body, finally joined together for the perfect balance." Vaashi had overcome the struggle, unfortunately for Zelda and the Sages, who were just beginning to wake from their unconsciousness.

"If we get knocked down any more I think we should just become the floor." Said Darunia as her scratched his rock head. None of Cojiro's family had noticed them get up. The Sages could see what power this Vaashi had, and quickly teleported to the Chamber of the Sages unnoticed...or so they thought.

"What shall we do about the Princess?" Cojiro asked Vaashi.

"Leave them to me they think they are safe in their precious Sacred Realm, unbeknownst to them I can get there with the might of the three souls."

Vaari, who could barely breathe, had also managed to make a run for it. She ended up at Hyrule Castle, in which she was quickly attack by the guards. Though the hat was no longer in her possession, its wish remained intact; a very powerful sorcerer she was indeed. The guards were quickly disposed of, and new monsters were created in their place; the server and guard Hyrule Castle under the command of Vaari.

Meanwhile, Olze was being stripped of his Minish Blade and taken to Kakariko Field by the sons of Cojiro, where he was chained down.

"What have you done? You're a fool to unleash that wretched sorcerer upon this world." None of the sons paid any noticed to Olze. They merely laughed and headed back to Hyrule Field, finally their mission was complete, and this land would soon be theirs.

"Cojiro, before I take this land, I will bring the Sages back to the world of Light. Until that time, do not let anything go awry in my absence." And with that, Vaashi vanished before his very eyes. He quickly met up with his sons and began to scope the Field for anyone who could have spotted the events that had just happened.

"By the Goddesses love, what are we to do. This Vaashi knows far more about this inter-dimensional travel lark than us. She is far more powerful than us. And she and those swine out number us." Nabooru fretted, worried for the first time in a long time. The thrill of Ganondorf's sealing was nothing compared to this.

"Where in Hyrule could Saria be?" Ruto also worried. Nothing made sense; they had just overcome Ganondorf and now this happens.

"We must concentrate on the matter at hand. Rauru has been mutilated; become a portal to another world...we do not even know where the portal leads to." Zelda tried to take charge, but failed.

"Wait a second!" Impa yelled, a spark in her face told the others she had figured something out. "Why did Rauru tell us that the stones of Twilight had become portals to other dimensions, when he himself actually became the portal?" The other Sages merely looked, baffled by what Impa said.

"When we first found a Sage's Light corrupted, Rauru told us that it was a portal to another dimension. Well, it certainly didn't look like what Rauru has become. No strange sorceress's are coming from the Sage's Light. And do you know why?" Again, the Sages knew not what Impa spoke of.

"If all of the Sage's lights have become corrupt with stones of Twilight, maybe that power opens up the real portal to another dimension. Look at it like this; the Sage's lights in the Temples were the keys, and Rauru is the door. He didn't want us to touch the light because it was incomplete, maybe we would be sucked in between dimensions. Now that Rauru has become a portal, the final key is in place to travel to another dimension safely." Impa barely moved whilst talking. The others vaguely knew what she said. But before they had chance to fully comprehend what this meant; Vaashi had appeared, looming over them all. And with a wave of her arms, they all became encapsulated in invisible orbs.

"Well, thought you were safe here, did you? The Sacred Realm is a place in between all three dimensions, I can get here the same way you can. Yes, that's right, in my world, I was a Sage; the only Sage, destined to watch over the entire wisdom world. The only reason this world has six Sages is because of the instability of power. This world will drive itself to destruction if it is not careful." Vaashi smirked as the Sages shocked faces met her. She quickly disappeared and was followed by her new prisoners, back to the Light world and into Kakariko Field.

"That was faster than expected...um; could you deal with...Olze?" Cojiro asked as Vaashi appeared in front of him, holding down Olze with all his might. She glanced at Olze, who became encapsulated as well. Six people now floated in invisible prisons in front of Vaashi.

"Haha, so many people trying to stop the inevitable. I will keep you to watch the downfall of your country." She laughed and with Cojiro and his sons, left the Field and headed to Windfall.

"Well, we have failed, again. She is right; this world is destined to fall. The constants wars with evil never end." Olze sat in his prison, his eyes dead to everyone.

"Snap out of it Olze, we need to be vigilant at a time like this." Zelda said, still trying to overcome this sudden turn of events.

"No, he is right, we are destined to fall. The world of power will forever struggle with power and even if we lose, another power will rise to take over the current darkness. If we leave it now, we don't have to put up with always countering the darkness. The Oocca were right, the darkness is coming from every direction, because the lust for power in this world is there from the start." Impa still barely moving when talking.

"For someone who knows so much, why do still think it is hopeless?" A voice could be heard, but not located. None of them knew who spoke. "Because you are right." The voice continued. "Ehehehe!"

"I know that shrill voice. Twinrova!" Nabooru shouted. Zelda's eyes shot up to the sky where the Gerudo witch now stood, one pigtail icy and the other fiery.

"Well done Nabooru. You always were a bright one. Shame about little Saria though. She wasn't so bright." Twinrova's lips curled into a smile.

"What have you done to her you hag!" Nabooru shouted, enraged at the mention of Saria.

"The same thing that will happen to all of you. But I'm not going to ruin the surprise." Twinrova floated into the air and brought all of the invisible prisons together and disappeared with them.

"Ruto...Nabooru, Impa, Darunia, Zelda, you're alright...wait, where's Rauru? The Sages had barely been thrown onto the floor of the cold cave before they could here Saria's voice.

"Saria, you're safe, we thought you had fallen into another dimension." Zelda said, pleased to see the little girl in green, though her face said Saria didn't understand what she meant.

"Don't worry; we'll explain later...if there is a later." Zelda sighed. She was quickly taken by surprise as Twinrova appeared. She dispelled the current prison on the Sages, but quickly cast her own new ones on them. She arranged them over the three chalices near the alter. When they finally were in the right position, only Zelda and Olze remained by Twinrova.

"Wait, where is the sixth Sage?" Twinrova gasped when only five Sages covered the chalices. Zelda laughed.

"Rauru...haha, he has been destroyed. She laughed deliriously.

"Shut your traitorous mouth, Princess. If that is the case, then only your power can cover for Rauru's loss. I have another body to sacrifice, this nice young man will do; I sense incredible magic within you." Olze was brought closer to the Gerudo witch. She looked at him with piercing eyes.

"You will definitely suffice. All of the Sages are in place, and I have my sacrifice, and soon, the seal will open once again. Ganondorf shall return." Twinrova was getting louder and more confident; it scared Zelda. The problem was, Zelda knew that she couldn't stop her; Twinrova would kill Olze and Ganondorf would return.

All of the Sages were in place, Twinrova raised her hand and Olze followed it up; floating in the cold air of the cave.

"Ehehe, prepare yourselves." Raising her other arm bringing the two together, fire and ice fired out at Olze, scorching him in an icy blizzard. Olze's body began to disintegrate. As his flesh ripped from his bones, the ground shook, the three chalices beneath the Sages lit up. The cave crumbled; rocks and debris dropped from to ceiling. A barrier seemed to protect them all from the debris, but it seemed that the entire cave was collapsing. A deep moan could be heard from deep within the Mountain. Though only Saria knew it, they were all far beneath Death Mountain.

A bright light emanated from Olze, and he turned to ash that blew away in a rushing wind. High in Death Mountain Crater, the lava boiled and bubbled more ferociously than ever before. Biggoron, fearing the shaking Mountain, quickly fled his perch and looked from afar as a plume of lava rushed from the Crater into the sky. At the height of the plume, something happened in the middle that dispelled the plume so that not an ounce of lava touched the ground. In the midst of the dissipation, a ball of shadow was spinning. As the spinning slowed, the ball unfurled and became of human shape.

"Ha hah haha!" The sound echoed unnaturally across the Mountain range.

Far below in Windfall, Vaashi had just about finished imprisoning the citizens when she heard the Mountain explode. She quickly glided through the air to see what was happening when she was met by Twinrova.

"Ah, who are you?" Both the sorceress' asked.

"Ah hahaha." The shadowy figure got louder and finally stopped spinning. Twinrova had noticed, and quickly reacted.

"Ehehe, Lord Ganondorf, welcome back."


	8. Chapter 8 Finale

Part 8 – The End

"Is everyone alright? Zelda? Sages?" Zelda could hear a faint voice coming through the rubble of the cave. She had no idea who it was; every sense was so distorted. She now saw stones being thrown over her body.

"H...Hey...over here." She cried with the last of her strength, just realising how much her body had been battered in the explosion.

"Oh, Zelda. Thank the heavens that I found you. I thought I was the only survivor." The voice got closer, until she saw the speaker; Olze clambered across rubble and jumped down into the ditch that Zelda lay in.

"O...Olze? Bu...But you were...destroyed." Zelda spluttered in shock. Olze quickly jumped to her and attended her wounds and stopped her from straining too much. His face and body looked untouched, despite Zelda seeing him being incinerated by the vile Gerudo witch Twinrova.

"Haha, 'twould seem you forget my past. I cannot die until I see the Sealed Door open in Hyrule Castle. That was my wish from the Vaashi hat." Olze struggled to remember the Sealed Door, or what he thought to be the Sealed Door, opening in Minish City.

"Olze, I have to tell you about the Sealed Door. You know that the Minish did not come from within." Olze smiled in acknowledgment. "That door has long since disappeared. The Sealed Door in Hyrule Castle holds a much darker secret, things that only the Royal family know." This intrigued Olze; he had never thought what was behind the Sealed Door if it was not the Realm of the Minish.

Before either had a chance to speak, they heard rubble falling nearby. Olze stood up and stealthed to the edge of the ditch to look around. Fortunately, it was only Darunia getting to his feet.

"Hail Brother." He shouted to Olze. Before he could walk over to the ditch, he noticed Nabooru's hand protruding from a pile of rocks. Within mere seconds, Darunia had completely upended them and picked Nabooru up. She soon awoke and was able to stand on her own; she had survived many hardships in the desert with Ganondorf as her leader, this was not going to stop her.

Luckily, Impa, Saria and Ruto were all next to each other nearby, almost completely unharmed, though minor scratches could be seen on their faces and arms. They all grouped together in the cold of the cave, and soon began to discuss what had happened and what to do.

"The entire Mountain is enraged, I can feel it." Darunia said, looking all around at their location.

"We know what was intended, but has it really happened?" Asked Ruto. "Has he really been released?" Zelda showed the disappointing answer through her face.

"Well, we have to stop him...again." Saria said, trying to boost morale, though everyone did not seem so confident.

"First, we must get out of this blasted place." Impa said, trying to take control.

"What? That is Ganondorf? Hahaha, I thought...wait, hahaha."

"Hold your tongue wench....Stop laughing." Twinrova shouted to Vaashi, who was completely in stitches after Ganondorf had burst from an erupting Death Mountain.

"Hahaha, what is so special about, ehehe, Ganondorf?" The Dark Lord saw the giggling purple woman from afar, and moved with such lightning speed that he seemed to just teleport to her. But she took him by surprise when he appeared and her knee smashed straight into his stomach, winding him severely. Twinrova was taken back with shock, but immediately recovered to shoot a ball of fire at the purple wench.

"Haha, that pathetic magic cannot harm me." Laughed Vaashi, as she flicked the ball of fire away. "Ganondorf, you are some kind of 'Lord' in this dimension?"

"Shut your trap. That is Ganondorf, the ruler of Hyrule." Twinrova shouted launching a ball of ice at Vaashi, which she again flicked away.

"Oh, ruler? I was under the impression that Zelda had ascended to the throne. Ganondorf from my dimension was nothing but a mere servant to the King."

"S...Servant. Haha, you talk nonsense wench." And once again, Twinrova launched a meteoric fire ball at the giggling Vaashi.

"I am becoming irritated with this constant assault of weak magic. You should see the mighty Koume and Kotake of the Wisdom Dimension, such a proud duo, and amongst the most loyal warriors in the King's army." Every word Vaashi said confused Twinrova more and more; how could she know their true names? Ganondorf noticed the fight in the sky between the two witches and decided to ignore them. Instead, he sensed the power of the Triforce of Wisdom resonating somewhere within Death Mountain. He was taken back with shock when he could not sense the Triforce of Courage anywhere at all. No matter he thought, when he finds Zelda he can find the final part.

So he decided to sneak off at incredible speed into the mountain through a newly made cave caused my Vaashi deflecting Twinrova's magic. The two witches still fought high in the skies, though Vaashi hardly moved.

"Huh?" Zelda could sense a great power approaching. Impa instantly knew what she felt, and quickly began to usher the Sages and Olze out of the cave. As they rushed through a small opening, Olze spoke to them about what could be done in this dire situation.

"If Vaashi and Vaari both succeed in whatever they plan to do, then this world will be doomed. The Light Force that resides within me tells me that my sword, the Minish Blade and the Minish Blade only can stop them."

"Are you willing to help us Olze?" Zelda pleaded.

"Of course, this is more my problem than yours. It is my fault Vaari has become so powerful, and well, I could never foresee Vaashi's return. I thought I locked her away for good. But to think, two other dimensions in which she resides, two other dimensions in which we all lead different lives. Astounding."

"This is out fight as well. Do not think we will leave you to battle such evil on your own, especially with...Ganondorf back in the world." Zelda stumbled on her words, worrying what might happen if they do not stop Ganondorf, Twinrova and this Vaashi and Vaari.

"Right then, but how can anyone stop Ganondorf, we have no Master Sword, Link has gone, and we have lost Rauru." Saria said becoming more pessimistic with each passing moment. But before anyone could hazard a guess, they stumbled out into the night of Hyrule Field. They had finally escaped the cave. Thankfully, they were close the Hyrule Castle, and Impa rushed them to it.

They entered a hidden room within the main hall. The room was entered by a staircase that went down below the Castle. The room was nothing more than an empty chamber; a big circular room.

"Okay, this will be very hard to do without Rauru and his knowledge, but we must do it for the sake of Hyrule." Zelda looked around at the scratched face, tired Sages. She pulled the little book of the first Sage from the pocket of her dress. She flicked through the pages until she found what she needed; a drawing of the Master Sword. Next to it were words explaining why the first Sage drew it, and later helped create it. The Ancient Sages knew of an imminent attack on the Sacred Realm for the Triforce. The Master Sword was made to destroy power created even by the wish of the Triforce.

"Right, get in a circle...quickly. We need to place our Sage's elements into one place at the same time." Zelda arranged the Sages into a circle while Olze kept guard.

The Sages began to exert immense power into the centre of the room, whipping up a mean wind in the process. Their bodies became possessed by a power far greater than their own, though they could feel the purity of it. At the centre of the room, a faint glow could be seen, though around it, three even fainter glows could be seen. One was red, one was green, and the final one was blue. The Sages could barely make a silhouette in each coloured glow, but they could see a face in each. The faces nodded, and the three coloured glows joined the centre one. It grew immensely bright in the chamber. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, a bright silver glow emanated from nowhere. But slowly, the blue handle of a sliver sword rose from the very ground. When it finally extended fully, a small pedestal grounded it to the flow. The glowing stopped, the Sages regained control of their bodies, and the wind died down.

"Haha, that was...exhilarating for sure." Said Ruto as she caught her breath.

"We did it...we actually did it." Said Nabooru, unsure if it would work from the beginning.

"Indeed, now all we need is a wielder." Zelda said then looking towards Olze. All the Sages looked at Olze, unaware that they were; he was still keeping check no one had entered the Castle. He quickly glanced into the chamber to see why the glowing and wind had stopped when he noticed them all staring at him.

"W...What?"

"Olze, take the sword from the pedestal. We know you can." Impa nodded to Olze then to the Master Sword.

"But, I already have a sword, the Minish Blade." Olze said.

"But that is no match for the power of the Triforce. Only a sword made by the powers of the Goddesses can banish evil with the power of the Triforce." Zelda said. Slowly, Olze stepped into the chamber, into the centre of the circle and up to the pedestal. The Master Sword seemed just the right size for him; in fact he thought he could wield both the Minish Blade and the Master Sword at the same time. He placed a firm grip onto the blue hilt of the sword and gently tugged it from the pedestal. It came loose and sent a rush of power through his body.

"See, you can feel the power, can't you?" Impa said.

"Boy, can I. Huh?" The entire chamber shook. Olze quickly took his new sword and rushed up the stairs into the entrance hall. The very Castle itself was shaking.

"Quickly, let's go!" He shouted to the Sages. They left the Castle and came out to Hyrule Field's cold night air once again. High above the Castle, Twinrova could be seen.

"What...what is she doing? If that thing hits Hyrule, it will surely be destroyed." Darunia shouted. Above her head, Twinrova had conjured a huge icy fiery meteor; almost the same size as Hyrule Castle. They heard her shouting something.

"Do you think you can survive this you impudent rat?" She shouted to Vaashi, who seemed completely fine about the situation.

"Well...answer me!" When Vaashi did not answer, Twinrova became enraged. The magic pulsed all over her and continued to grow. With a sudden movement, the meteor shot towards Vaashi, who still did not move. As the meteor continued to speed at the purple witch, Twinrova fired a barrage of ice and fire balls along with it.

"Haha, very powerful magic from a single dimensional being. Imagine the power if she combined with the servants of the Dimension of Wisdom."

As the meteor approached Vaashi, Twinrova let out an almighty scream.

"SHUT UP!"

The meteor was a direct hit. The explosion was astronomical. The blast sent air across Hyrule at lightning speed, almost knocking the Sages from their feet.

"Hahaha, deflect that! Ehehehe, now for you pathetic Sages...Ganondorf!" Twinrova turned her attention to the bedazzled Sages far below in the Field. Ganondorf appeared in the night sky next to her.

"I will take care of them." Ganondorf held his hand out to stop Twinrova from rushing towards the Sages. "No Link. Not enough Sages and no M..." Before he could continue, he noticed the glow coming from the Master Sword in Olze's right hand, with the Minish Blade in his left.

"Ahaha, this will be interesting." Ganondorf began his slow descent towards the Sages. As he did, Zelda held out her arm, the Triforce crest on her hand glowed and she was engulfed in a blue light. When she became visible again, it was in Sheikan clothes; she had become Sheik; the form she had taken to escape Ganondorf's search. As Olze prepared for the battle with Ganondorf; both swords at the ready, Sheik also prepared.

"Your majesty, you can't honestly hope to stand a chance." Impa was worried at her sudden boost in confidence.

"Impa, not even Link could defeat Ganondorf without help, Olze doesn't know what to expect, and we have Twinrova to take care of as well." She turned to the Sages. "We must put our all into helping in this battle." The Sages all stood up straighter and tightened their fists.

"Now!" Olze shouted as Ganondorf sped towards them. Sheik jumped into the air, as black as shadow. Ganondorf paid no attention to her. Olze rushed into the air, brandishing both swords. Ganondorf lifted his hand at the man, launching dark energy at him.

"Olze, the Master Sword can deflect his dark powers." Shouted Saria. He heard her, and swung with precise precision hitting each energy ball back at the dark lord. Though they hit him head on, he continued on his flight towards the Olze.

"Graaaaaaaaaaghh." He shouted as he neared swords distance. Suddenly, Sheik landed on his back with immense force and jumped straight off. Ganondorf went plummeting to the ground and hit the earth creating a crater with the impact.

Twinrova, impatient enough as it was saw the odds against Ganondorf; the Sages, a dual wielding swordsman and a Sheikah with the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. She instantly flew on the same flight path towards the Sages. They didn't even see her coming, she launched ice and fire balls at them as she descended. They pelted the ground with great force, almost hitting Nabooru and Impa. The two looked at each and grinned.

"We can handle this old hag." Said Nabooru to the rest of the Sages.

"Okay, we'll take care of Ganondorf." Said Darunia as the pair jumped into the sky head long into Twinrova. In the meantime, Darunia stepped up to the crater. Through he could not see through all the dust, he slammed his rock fists into the ground sending shockwaves into the crater. The earth ripped up into dust on a path into the crater and a hill ascended above Darunia, as earth shot up into the sky.

"Not bad Darunia, but can you do this?" Ruto said, impressed by the sheer power Darunia displayed. She took up the step to ready her power. Water came gushing from her hands at high speeds crumbling the newly made hill with ease. The crater fill with water, and Ganondorf's body could be seen lying at the bottom of the pool.

"Nice Ruto. But now it's my turn." Saria stepped up to the pool. She knelt down and felt the earth, and then the water. Her hands swept forwards. Grass stating sprouting in the pool. Quickly growing and covering the entire surface of the pool until there was no trace of water in sight. Darunia and Ruto looked at Saria in amazement.

"I...I didn't know you had it in you girl." Said Darunia clearly impressed as he slapped his hand on her back, nearly sending her flying.

"Nabooru, you traitorous swine." Screamed Twinrova as they approached each other. Impa remained back as Nabooru and Twinrova exchange blows. Impa searched within for the power she needed. When she opened her eyes again, dark shadows surrounded her like an army; Impa's army of shadows.

Nabooru jumped out of the way of a killing blow as Impa ordered the army onto Twinrova. They took her by surprise clinging on to the Gerudo witch; she was held fast in shadows. Nabooru now searched within for that same power. But instead, she found spirits; bright luminous spirits of all that had fallen in the desert. She ordered them onto Twinrova along with the shadow army.

Twinrova struggled to break free but with no luck. Then, when the spirit army attached to her, he couldn't move a muscle. But something even more strange happened. When spirit touch shadow, they connected; it was hard to believe, let alone describe. They formed an orb around Twinrova, closing her out from the world. When the armies disappeared and the orb dissipated, Twinrova's spirit and shadow had split from her, and she merely disappeared from the world of light. Though Impa and Nabooru knew she would not be bothering them again. Impa placed her hand on Nabooru's shoulder. But they were quickly interrupted as they heard a commotion down below.

The new field that Saria had created burst open and Ganondorf flew out. Olze jumped with him, catching him off guard. He slashed with the Minish Blade and Master Sword in succession. Each blow was countered with Ganondorf's glove clad hands. As he swung with all his might, Ganondorf smirked at Olze, grinning and getting an insane look in his black eyes.

"Why don't you just stop?" Ganondorf laughed. Olze didn't give up though. He thought of a way to utilize the Light Force, when suddenly, it did it itself. A bright light flashed from Olze's very body and blinded Ganondorf. Taking the chance, Sheik reappeared and her foot when slamming into Ganondorf's face. Olze caught a look from Sheik as she appeared to kick him in slow motion. She winked at him and he took the hint. Olze slashed Ganondorf with both swords hard and fast. The Minish Blade seemed to become stronger with each hit. Above Ganondorf, a small ball of white light shone brightly. Though Olze had no idea what it was, Sheik did.

"Keep going Olze." She shouted as she landed back on the ground with the other Sages. She spoke to them in a voice only they could hear.

"Right, remember how to seal this vile creature? We need to open a gateway to the Sacred Realm and suck him in again. See that ball of light up there? That power is coming from Olze. Think of all that power he has; The Minish Blade, Master Sword, and wish of immortality, the Light Force. The mere presence of all that power together is a force of light to be reckoned with. Pour all you energy into that ball, and open it." Sheik became out of breath just explaining the plan. But thankfully, the Sages understood. They prepared themselves as they had done not long ago, to open the Sacred Realm and draw Ganondorf's evil in.

"You cannot defeat me boy." Laughed Ganondorf as Olze still slashed him.

"No, I cannot. But the Sages can!" Olze said with a deafening shout as he kicked Ganondorf into the ball of light above him. Ganondorf sent one final dark energy blast at Olze, who quickly deflected it with the Master Sword.

"Now!" Shouted Sheik as the Sages became balls of coloured light and span into the light ball in which Ganondorf was travelling to. Sheik quickly transformed back in Zelda and shot a beam of light at Ganondorf, and he could no longer move. The ball of light grew bigger and began sucking him in. Ganondorf squirmed with all his might. But he had a better plan, as he was nearing his imprisonment again, he realised he could also escape again. So his last action in the world of light was to direct the dark energy ball Olze had just deflected back at Zelda. He could see it nearing Hyrule Castle, but with his mind he guided it down to the ground where Zelda stood alone. She could not see it coming and it plunged straight into her back.

"Hahahah, I will be back to see this through Sages." Ganondorf laughed insanely as he finally entered the portal to the Sacred Realm. But in one last surprise, Olze plunged the Master Sword into the Portal. The light seemed to gather at the tip and was sucked into the Sword until the portal became smaller and smaller and it was closed off for the last time.

Zelda collapsed on to the floor, dark energy pulsating through her body until she no longer moved. The Sages reappeared by her side as Olze rushed down to see her.

"D...don't worry. There is nothing more you can do for me." Zelda struggled to say. But before anyone could say anything, the Princess stretched out her arms and disappeared in a flash of light and was never seen again.

"B...But, where did she go?" Asked Olze.

"She has joined the spirits of the dead; she merely wanted to go out with some class. Typical Zelda that is." Impa tried to say crying and laughing at the same time.

Nothing more could be said until...

"Ahahahaha, that pathetic witch thought she could harm me?" A shrill scream came from the night sky. Vaashi appeared, her clothes scratched and torn, but her skin and no trace of damage.

Olze had disappeared before the Sages could react, and Vaashi had not noticed him swing the Minish Blade into her stomach until it was too late.

"Gagh. That cannot harm me boy. It would take the power of the Goddess's to stop me." Vaashi laughed manically.

"Well, it's my lucky day." Smirked Olze as the Light Force left his body and engulfed Vaashi. The light absorbed her in a sticky orb. She tried to escape but the light goo just pulled her back in every time.

"What manor of magic is this?" She demanded as light goo enveloped her.

"Not I, not anyone can comprehend the manor of the Goddess's magic." Olze said. But he sheathed his Minish Blade, knowing full well it would not be enough to kill Vaashi. Instead, he pulled his robes up his arms.

"Chantha mantis Vaashi hatta!" He yelled with a strong voice. The light goo tightened around Vaashi, shrinking around her until it formed the shape of a hat and Vaashi was no more.

The newly formed Vaashi hat fell into the hands of Olze, and he turned around to show the Sages. He knew he, nor anything in this, or any other world could destroy the dimensional being Vaashi had become. Her fate was destined to the dimension of Power's Vaashi, as a wishing hat.

"I'll take that." A voice was heard as the hat was snatched from Olze's bare hands. The Sages could not well in the dark as it was, but the shadow that stole the hat was almost invisible.

When Olze realised what had taken the hat, he had to say something, even if he could not see the hat-napper.

"If you really think you can control the power within that hat, then you are sadly mistaken...Vaari." Olze senses sharpened as he tried to hear or see the little purple girl.

"Do not think you can dissuade me 'Master'." A little voice said sarcastically. A blast of purple energy came flying towards Olze. Taking the chance, he charge to location where the blast had come from, but was met with an onslaught of energy blasts. He took a deep breath and held out both swords to his sides. He began spinning slowly, getting faster and faster as he approached the barrage of energy. Each one that hit the spinning tornado that Olze had become merely broke apart and disappeared. Olze continued to the origins of the energy until it stopped. He slowed the tornado down so that he could see where he was going.

"Well, you have gained some skill in you long life Olze, but you could never match the power of Vaashi without that sword. So let's see if you can handle my power, fused with the power of my mother?" The little purple girl floating in the sky held out the Vaashi hat and placed on her head. Purple lightning streaked all across her tiny body, her hair stood on its end, and her body began to change shape. Slowly, a huge bat like monster took form with one huge eyelid in the centre. The bat was the shape of a huge ball, and it just had wings sticking out of its sides.

When the monster stopped transforming, the single eyelid slowly opened to reveal one huge eye with a blood red pupil.

"What manor of creature have you become Vaari?" Olze shouted in disgust as the monster floated in the air. Though the monster had no visible mouth, Olze could clearly hear its sickening voice.

"I have become more than Vaari. More than anything you could ever imagine Olze. The Master has become the apprentice, and now I shall consume you too." The monster drifted forward towards Olze.

"What are you?"

"I...am...Vaati!" The creature screamed as it shot like an erupting volcano towards Olze. He slashed both swords in a x shape at Vaati as it came closer. The orb like Vaati took no damage and smashed head long into Olze sending him plummeting to the ground below where the Sages watches on confused at the turn of events.

They rushed towards Olze who lay on the broken earth when Death Mountain erupted and a violent explosion burst from the crater. Magma was sent flying into the sky and then came back down to the ground all over the Field. Darunia stood up to the front of the group. Sending his fists to the ground he sent a wall of earth over the Sages protecting from the magma.

Vaati was not as lucky as magma pelted the monster over and over again. Though they hardly seemed to phase the shell of the orb, the eye closed to avoid a lethal blow. All were confused at the erupting mountain. As the hailing magma stopped, Darunia lowered the wall. At the top of Death Mountain, where the magma just erupted from, was a long necked red dragon hovering in the air by flapping elegant white wings. The dragon was actually quite small, and his wings were almost the same size as its body.

"I am Valoo." It said in a deep voice that did not suit its size.

"You...you are Volvagia!" Darunia shouted as he looked the dragon all over.

"Surely you can see I am nothing like my father, Darunia of the Gorons." Said Valoo in a graceful tone. Darunia looked bewildered. How could Volvagia have a son? "But fear not Darunia, Volvagia had merely been misled. He believed that Gorons had tainted the Mountain, and fought against them for ages. Then of course, Ganondorf revived him and he continued his rampage. But I am not following his path. It is my job to protect this mountain and its inhabitants."

"So where were you when Volvagia was revived, we were all nearly eaten by him, and you were nowhere to be seen?" Darunia shouted, still convinced Valoo was another ploy by Volvagia. The dragon chuckled.

"I admit, I should have been there to help. But my father knew I would, and so he sealed me deep beneath the magma chamber far below the Mountain. The recent explosion awakened me; the chamber was weak enough to break out of. But I had to erupt the Mountain to do so, and I am sorry if it hurt anyone." Impa held out her hand to stop Darunia saying anymore. She believed the dragon.

"It is okay, Valoo, no one was hurt. But maybe you can help us hurt this creature here." Vaati remained in the sky, not moving and eye not opened.

"I can sure try." Valoo laughed as he saw the orb that was almost equal in size to him. Flapping his wings, Valoo flew to Vaati and inhaled. As he lunged his neck forwards, fire came spewing out and onto Vaati. The orb bared the full front of the dragon's fiery breath. It began to glow under the intense heat, though it bore no physical damage.

"What is this creature?" Valoo asked as he stopped his attack and saw the orb still remained.

"A result of very powerful magic fused into one being; Vaati." Olze said as his hoped got down after seeing the orb intact. Valoo used his long arms to scratch his chin.

"Hmm, if magic fused into this creature, then magic must be used to separate him from what binds him together." Something Olze's head clicked. The Vaashi hat was made when the Light Force absorbed the evil sorcerer. When Vaari fused with the hat, she also fused with the Light Force. If Olze extracted the Light Force from Vaati, he would be no more.

"Hatta Vaati mantis chantha." Olze shouted as he held up both his swords and plunged them both into the floating orb. The result was phenomenal; the orb became unstable. It seemed to split and rip itself apart.

"Arrrrgghghhhahhaah!" It screamed as its body split into two smaller orbs. One became the very Light Force itself. The Minish Blade absorbed it and it carried on up the hilt of the sword and into Olze's arm. It felt strange; it did not seem as powerful as before. It was not all there.

The second orb mutated and squirmed, constantly changing shape and screaming in strange sounds. Then, it split further into another two smaller orbs. One instantly mutated into the Vaashi hat. It fell into Olze's outstretched arms and he could sense the remaining Light Force within. The final orb was so small it was like a child's body. And that is what it became; a small boy transformed into being from the purple goo that the orb became. He was purple haired and curled up in a ball.

Olze sheathed his blades and neared the boy, who opened his eyes for the first time.

"Welcome to the light world, Vaati." Olze said as he pointed to the boy. "Mysta shrinkus smalis." The boy began to shrink further and further until he almost disappeared.

"Olze! What are you doing?" Impa detested. Interrupted Olze turned around and replied to Impa.

"He shall live as a Minish, in Minish City, so he can never cause harm again. This boy is still the essence of what made Vaati, but he will have no memory of anything that has occurred in these last few hours. I believe he can become a great person one day, so I shall take him under my wing as my apprentice."

"But, Hyrule still needs you." Impa pleaded with Olze, still holding the boy with a magical grasp.

"What can I do for Hyrule now? There is nothing left to do, we saved Hyrule, and banished the evil from it." Impa smiled at Olze. She knelt down on one knee, then the other Sages followed suit.

"What...What are you doing?" Olze questioned the Sages knelt on the ground below him. He noticed the crest of Hyrule appearing on the back of his left hand; glowing brighter and brighter. Out of the three golden triangles in the crest, the lower right shone most brilliantly. "What...But, this is..." He stuttered.

But all of their heads turned when they heard cries coming from Windfall. The citizens had all been freed when Vaashi's magic was sealed. Now they came out onto the Field in the morning light. They saw the flying dragon; they saw the Sages, the saw a strange man with two swords and the Hyrule crest on his hand floating in the air. They all dropped to their knees and bowed.

"All hail the new King of Hyrule; King Olze!" Impa declared. And they heard a joint reply from the people of Hyrule.

"Hail!"

"Th...Thank you" Olze said, utterly bewildered by this sudden honour. "How did I get the Triforce of Wisdom?" His whispered to Impa.

"She must have given it to you before she passed on. If one with a part of the Triforce dies, it returns to the Sacred Realm. She knew that if she died, and we succeeded in sending Ganondorf back to the Sacred Realm, he would ultimately be getting what he desired."

"The Triforce of Wisdom." Uttered Olze, finally understanding . It was Zelda's dying wish.


End file.
